Everything You Ought to Know
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: Harry writes a letter to Teddy as Sirius once did for him telling him about his life after the war and his reactions to important events in Teddy's life. Lots of Harry/Ginny fluff. Sequel to The Words I Never Got to Say but you don't need to read it first
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Just so everyone knows, this story is a sequel of another one of my stories, "The Words I Never Got to Say" (WINGS). It is not necessary to have read WINGS first, but I strongly recommend doing so as this story will make a little more sense to you if you do. Also, I am not J.K. Rowling, and if I were, I'd be writing a series on the Marauders, the next generation, or even something totally new that has nothing to do with Harry Potter, not wasting my time writing on fanfiction about my **_**own **_**book. That would be preposterous! (Sorry, I love that word.) Therefore, I am an amateur writer who strongly appreciated good reviews which make her day, and constructive criticism which helps me improve my writing skills, so ****PLEASE REVIEW****. Even if you just sent me one word it would make me ****extremely**** happy. Now, enough rambling. Let's begin the story.**

**Chapter 1: Realization**

As Harry Potter sat on the couch thinking about his family and the words he had just read to his wife, Ginny, he had only just realized just how long he was to be alive, married, and have three wonderful children. Of course, he knew he was lucky to be alive before, but he just didn't know _how _lucky he was. How many times had Voldemort tried to kill him over the course of his life? Four? Five? Six? Harry could no longer remember, it was so long ago.

What he had just read for the second time that day was a simple letter that had shocked him thoroughly when his five-year-old son had found it in Sirius's old room. The contents of the letter were even more shocking. It was a letter that Sirius himself had written to Harry, explaining his life over the course of twenty-five years. There was so much Harry didn't know about his godfather, and all of it was important for him to learn. He supposed that's why Sirius had left it for him.

Now, in the year 2011, Harry himself was now a godfather. He loved thirteen-year-old Teddy as if Remus and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin's son were one of his own sons. He wanted to tell Teddy about his own life, as Sirius had done for him. He would write about his personal life after the war. He would include his life with Ginny, and his personal reactions to important moments in Teddy's life. Harry couldn't wait to get started so he found a notebook and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Teddy,_

My name may be Harry Potter, but I am also known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Have I ever told you that I came close to death multiple times in my childhood? It's true. This is my story.

As you know, the dark wizard Voldemort killed my parents when I was a year old. In return, I defeated him for the first time in my life. In my first year, Voldemort once again tried to kill me, but to no avail. In my second year, Voldemort's younger self, Tom Riddle, tried to murder me by using a balisk fang. During the Triwizard Tournament in my fourth year, Voldemort came back, but fortunately, I managed to escape from his clutches just in time. In my fifth year, Voldemort tried to destroy me in the Ministry of Magic, but instead of me dying, my godfather, Sirius Black, was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Finally, when Voldemort managed to "kill" me during the Battle of Hogwarts, I came back to life due to the power of love, and defeated him once and for all.

I am writing to you because I could have died so many times during my childhood, that over the years, I've realized life is something that needs to be cherished. Today, I found I letter from Sirius. He taught me so much. One lesson I learned is that I cannot be in your life forever, and there's a lot you need to know before I will eventually have to leave. I have no idea when I will give you this letter. It may be on your wedding day, when you have your first child, or some other important day in your life. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Author's note: Yes, I know it's short, but I promise the chapters will be longer in the future. Please review. Reviews of any kind are so helpful and appreciated to an author.**


	2. Chapter 2: Parents' Love

**Chapter Two: Parents' Love**

Let me start out by telling you a little bit about your parents. Your father, Remus John Lupin had light brown hair with flecks of gray in it, and was born on March 10th, 1960. When he was five, he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and affected with lycanthropy, but was allowed to attend Hogwarts in 1971 by professor Dumbledore. He quickly became friends with my father, James, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew, who found out about his lycanthropy in their second year, but stayed by his side just the same. Remus's friends became Animagi in order to keep him company, and nicknamed him "Moony", for obvious reasons. The four friends became known as "The Marauders" and constantly got into trouble. Remus was a good student, though, and didn't get into nearly as much trouble as my dad and Sirius did. In his fifth year, Remus was made prefect in hopes of controlling his friends, which didn't work as well as Dumbledore had hoped. After my father and mother were killed, Sirius went to Azkaban, and Peter disappeared, Remus had lost all of his closest friends.

Remus was my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor during my third-year. He was the best Defense professor I ever had, and he even taught me how to form a patronus, which I someday hope to teach you to do.

Your mother, Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, was born sometime in 1973 and was a metamorphagus, but her favorite color of hair was bubblegum pink. Tonks, as she preferred to be called, was sorted into Hufflepuff in 1984. According to Professor Sprout, her head of house, she couldn't seem to behave, which is why she was never made a prefect. Tonks was known to be clumsy, as she was constantly knocking over the umbrella stand at Order meetings. She became an Auror in 1994, and met your dad in 1995 when she joined the Order of the Phoenix. At some point in time, Tonks fell in love with your dad. However, Remus thought he was too poor, too dangerous, and too old for her. She didn't listen to him, of course, and they were married in the summer of 1997.

When your mum became pregnant with you, your dad left your mum to find me because he feared that he had passed on his lycanthropy to you. He and I had an argument about, which apparently made him change his mind, because he returned to your mum sometime before Christmas. When your mum gave birth to you, your parents named you after your grandfather, Ted Tonks. When Remus told me they had made me your godfather, I was delighted, yet surprised that they chose me over anyone else. Both your mother and father fought valiantly in the battle of Hogwarts. Your mother was killed by her aunt, Bellatrix – who seemed to actually enjoy killing her relatives – while your father was killed by Antonin Dolohov. Both of their deaths deeply upset me, and were part of the reason I turned myself in to Voldemort. Your parents loved you more than anything, and they always will.

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for another short chapter, and if it was boring at all. I promise the story will get better, and the chapters will get longer and be more original. Just hang with me here while I get to the more exciting stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3:  The Road to Recovery

**Chapter 3: The Road to Recovery**

The road to recovering from the war was long. After the final battle between Voldemort and I, the only people I really wanted to see were Ron and Hermione, as they were the two people who had experienced the past few months with me, and who knew and understood how I felt. Thankfully, Luna Lovegood knew that I didn't want a crowd of people surrounding me, so she distracted them by shouting, "Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" and pointed out of the window, allowing me to disappear under my invisibility cloak. I passed by Ginny and her mother, but I knew I would have a lifetime to talk to her. Literally, because Ginny was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I just wish I had realized that sooner, instead of ignoring her love for me all those years.

I finally found Ron and Hermione, standing together in a corner of the Great Hall. Together, we went up to the Dumbledore's – well, at that point, McGonagall's – office, where we asked Dumbledore what to do with the Elder wand. Afterwards, everyone agreed that they were all exhausted, and that we should all go to sleep and worry about cleaning up. Everyone who had stayed to clean up found a now abandoned dorm, and all of the students slept in their old dorms.

I was the first one up the following morning. Since I didn't want to wake Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, I quietly opened the door and slipped outside. Surprisingly, I looked downstairs in the Gryffindor common to see Ginny sitting alone on bottom step. She wasn't reading, or talking to anyone. She was just sitting. I crept downstairs, leaned over Ginny's shoulder, and gave her a kiss on the cheek making her jump.

"Harry!" she gasped, and kissed me back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and I never wanted to leave her side again. When we finally broke away from each other, Ginny whispered, "You have no idea how worried I've been. Not only did I have my parents and brothers to worry about, but I also worried about you, too." Ginny blushed. "Don't tell Ron, but sometimes I found myself thinking more about you than I did him. I know I shouldn't have, knowing that we couldn't be together, but I just couldn't help it… I missed you so much. It was worse than in second year when I couldn't seem to do anything right around you. But when you went looking for horcuxes and I didn't know whether you were dead or alive… everything changed."

Ginny had tears flowing from her eyes, and it broke my heart to see her cry. I quickly wiped them away for her and said softly, "Don't worry, Ginny. We're here now, and we're finally together. I survived, Ron survived, and I'll never leave you again. Life will be just as it was before, only…"

Ginny looked at me expectantly. "Only… what?"

"Only… better, is what I was going to say. But Ginny, I feel so… wrong… saying that, with so many people dead… Tonks, Remus… Fred. All of them are gone."

"It's not your fault, Harry." Ginny whispered soothingly. "None of this is. Yes, Tonks and Remus… and Fred… all died, but there was no way any of us could have prevented their deaths. What worries me the most though, is how will George survive without Fred? I mean, we'll all miss Fred terribly, but what about George? He and Fred had a special connection, one that no one else could possibly have. The rest of my family and I will heal… eventually, but George… do you think he'll ever be the same?"

"I really don't know, Ginny" I sighed, and let Ginny cry into my shoulder.

We sat there for an half an hour, until I saw Ron at the top of the staircase. Ron saw us, and quickly retreated back from where he came from. Ginny didn't see her brother, but not long after he left, she lifted her head and wiped away her tears. "Alright, enough tears." She said, partly to herself. "Fred wouldn't want us to cry, so I'm done crying… at least for now anyway."

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Hey, Ginny, I know this isn't exactly the right time, but I never really got to ask you… Will you be my girlfriend? I promise to help you through this, and I will _never _leave your side again, unless you want me to."

Ginny smiled weakly. "Of course, I will." She said, and together we went to the Great Hall to see what needed to be done.

Sure enough, there was a lot that needed to be finished. Although McGonagall had set the house tables back up, the rest of the castle was just a mess. Some of the walls had been torn down by the Deatheaters, others even burned, and a lot of supplies had to be replaced. Everyone had hoped to reopen Hogwarts in September, but once everyone saw just how much damage there was, that hope began to fade. Most people thought Hogwarts could be open again sometime after Christmas, but by then, they might as well wait until the following school year to reopen. Hermione, Ron, and I were told by McGonagall, who was now Headmistress, that we could returned to Hogwarts to complete our N.E.W.T.S if we wanted to, but it wasn't necessary. Only Hermione, being the good student she was, wanted to do so. It would be the longest period of time Ron, Hermione and I would be apart since our first year. At least Hermione would have Ginny and Luna to keep her company, as they were a year below us in school.

Ginny! That's when I came to the disappointing realization that Ginny would have to return to Hogwarts for her seventh year when it reopened, and since I had already made the decision to graduate, I couldn't come with her. I felt like I was breaking my promise to her when I said I'd never leave her side again, but there was nothing I could do about it. Ginny had more important things to worry about than returning to Hogwarts, anyway.

The entire Weasley family was grieving Fred's death, but luckily they had each other for comfort. Eventually, the pain of Fred's death would ease, although the family would miss Fred terribly. The person everyone worried about, though, was George. George was in the first stage of what muggles call the "five stages of grief", denial. Every time someone mentioned Fred, George would scream, "He's not dead!", and bolt from the room. Lee Jordan, the twins' best friend, who had been sharing a dorm with George, reported him waking up from nightmares, once again convinced that Fred was still alive. In a panic, George would search the room for his twin. When Fred was nowhere to be found, George would often burst into tears. Lee knew his friend was far from well, and it worried him.

After about a week or so, George's denial turned into turned into anger. He was angry at everyone, himself for not dying instead, Percy for not saving Fred when he was standing right there next to him, me for dropping the resurrection stone in the forbidden forest, and even Fred for dying in the first time. After awhile, George began asking questions along the lines of "Why wasn't it me?", or "What did Fred ever do to deserve this?"

Depression soon took the place of anger. By July, George rarely talked to anyone, let alone laughed, and he never ate unless Molly practically forced food down his throat. He often spent hours alone.

It was on my birthday that Molly finally had enough. We were eating dinner in the Great Hall, and as usual, George didn't say much. Molly had to ask him to pass the mashed potatoes three times before she finally snapped. "That's it!" George stared at her in surprise. "I've had enough, George! All of us miss Fred, but we can't forget to continue with our lives. Fred wouldn't want us to die with him. And what about that joke shop of yours? If you don't return to the store soon, you will lose it all of yours and Fred's dreams will be flushed away. Fred would be so proud of you, and trust me, he wouldn't want you to give up. Honestly, I sometimes I feel like I've lost two sons, not one. Please, get a hold of yourself, George. For me… and for Fred."

George was silent for a moment. "You're right, Mum." He finally answered. "I'm sorry everyone."

After Hogwarts was ready to reopen, George went back to Weasley Wizard Wheezes and reopened it. Over the next few years, the store became very successful. Yes, the road to recovery is long, but it does end. It just takes a lot of healing and comforting from family and friends.


	4. Chapter 4:  Oblivious

**Chapter 4: Oblivious**

No one was surprised that Ginny and I were a couple. It made sense, since, really we had been dating since my sixth year, although we did take that one break because I thought Ginny would be in more danger than she already was, but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is, Ginny and I didn't bother to hide the fact that we were in love, as most of her family had known for some time now. Ron and Hermione, however, were more secretive about their relationship than Ginny and I were.

It's not that Hermione and Ron weren't affectionate with each other. They just didn't like to show their affection in public, at least not at first. One day in early September, Ginny and I decided we wanted to have some privacy away from all the chaos, so we left the Great Hall in search of an empty corridor. When we turned a corner, instead of finding an abandoned corridor like we expected, we found Ron and Hermione. They were sitting on a window ledge and looked quite happy together. Hermione was cradled in Ron's arms, and he was passionately kissing her on the lips. Ginny and I smiled at each other before quietly retreating out of the corridor to find one that wasn't already occupied.

Every since Ron had landed himself in the hospital wing in sixth year, in the back of my mind, I always thought he and Hermione would make a good couple. But how does one tell his best friends that he thinks they should get together? Talk about making a conversation awkward. So, I decided to let nature take its course, and it did.

Despite the fact that Ron and Hermione were trying to be secretive about their relationship, most people noticed that they were acting different around each other. They were extremely playfully, and constantly teased each other. Also, they were almost always together, just as Ginny and I were. By the end of the summer, most people knew they were a couple. But not everyone knew. One person in particular was especially oblivious.

Right before Christmas, Hogwarts was finally rebuilt, and everyone went home to spend the holidays with their families. I personally went back to The Burrow with the Weasleys. I also invited your grandmother, Andromeda, and you over to spend both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with us since she was now a widow, but Andromeda wanted to spend Christmas Eve with her younger sister Narcissa Malfoy and her family, as they had a lot of catching up and healing to do. She agreed to come Christmas Day, however, and brought you along, too.

We had a big gathering Christmas Day. Bill and Fleur were there, of course, and so was Charlie, who was still a bachelor. Percy brought along his girlfriend, Audrey, who most of us knew from when we were cleaning up Hogwarts. Audrey was a Ravenclaw in Fred and George's year. They met after the last battle and instantly hit it off. Percy soon asked Audrey out, and once she accepted, they were totally tuned out to the rest of the world. George had invited Angelina Johnson, as they were helping each other heal from the shock of losing Fred, and had gotten really close. Hermione and I came too, of course, bringing our group up to a grand total of fifteen people.

When we were opening our presents, one of the most memorable was George's gift to Angelina. With it came a card that said:

_Angie,_

_I know it's kind of soon to be thinking about this, as we're still healing, but…_

_may I have the pleasure of being your boyfriend?_

Angelina let out a squeak and kissed George on the lips. "Of course you may." She said, and that was that.

When Hermione opened her gift from Ron and saw it was a silver locket in the shape of a heart with a picture of the two of them together inside, she passionately kissed Ron on the lips. Percy jumped and stared at them, blinking a few times in amazement.

"You – you two are together?" He stammered.

George rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Honestly, Perce, where have you been the past few months? Even I've noticed that little Ronnikins and Hermione are madly in love."

Everyone laughed, although Ron and Hermione blushed a little. It was the first joke George had made since Fred had been killed.

"Maybe I was keeping him to busy for him to notice." Audrey suggested, and gave her boyfriend a kiss. Everyone laughed again.

Time passed way too fast for my liking. Before everyone knew it, it was time for Hermione and Ginny to return to Hogwarts. Ron and I were about to start our Auror training to keep ourselves busy, but life would still be strange not being able to see Ginny every day. I was now living at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, but Ginny and I were still together every day, whether it was at my house or The Burrow, so it would be a big change for us when she set off for Hogwarts.

On September 1st, I went with the Weasleys to see Ginny and Hermione off. They climbed on the train at the last possible minute, and appeared in one of the windows, along with Luna Lovegood, about thirty seconds later. As the train pulled away, it was strange for Ron and me to see our girlfriends waving from the window of the Hogwarts Express, leaving for Hogwarts without us, but we knew we would see them soon. Unfortunately for Ron and I, "soon" just couldn't come fast enough.

**Author's note: I forgot to mention this earlier, but thanks to DragonQuill for reviewing all three chapters so far. I don't want to seem desperate for more reviews but… 3 reviews out of 191 hits (1.6%) isn't very good. It's kind of discouraging, actually. ****Please ****review. Even if you don't like the story, please still review, because I welcomely accept both compliments and constructive criticism. I might even read and review your stories, in return and what author wouldn't like that?**

**Thanks, **

**TwiHarInk113**


	5. Chapter 5: Training for the Future

**Chapter 5: Training for the Future**

"Master Potter, Mr. Weasley is here." Kreacher the house elf said as he small head peaked around the corner. Kreacher had been serving me ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. When I gave him the choice of either serving me or work at Hogwarts, Kreacher surprisingly chose to work for me. Kreacher was a bit friendlier to me now, because as Hermione said, Kreacher was kind to those who treated him kindly, and I treated him well, much better than Sirius, his former master had. Maybe someday, if Kreacher wished, I would set him free by giving him a sock. I would have to make sure he wouldn't turn on me and go to the Malfoys, though, if he did, as Draco and I still didn't get along too well.

I smiled. "Good. Send him in, please." Kreacher disappeared around the corner, muttering something about how his mistress would have never let "blood-traitors" into _her _house. I rolled my eyes at him. Although Kreacher _was_ friendlier toward my friends and me, some things never changed.

A few moments later, I heard Ron coming up the stairs and went to greet him. "Ready to go?" he asked. Ron and I were starting our Auror training today under Gawain Robards, and we were supposed to be at the Ministry of Magic in ten minutes.

"I think so." I said, and after giving Kreacher some last minute instructions, disapparated with Ron.

When Ron and I arrived at the Ministry, we were surprised to find we wouldn't be the only one's reporting for Auror training. Neville Longbottom was already there, waiting for us.

"Neville, I didn't know you would be here!" I exclaimed.

Neville smiled. "You're not the only one. Two years ago, I didn't think in a million years I'd be here. But here I am, and Merlin, wasn't Gran proud when I told her I was accepted to be in Auror training!"

"I'm sure your parents would be proud, too." I said.

"I know they would." Neville said softly.

Just then, the door to the Auror's office opened, and a man who I assumed to be Mr. Robards stepped outside.

"Good morning." The man said. "I am Mr. Robards, the new Head of the Auror Department. I assume you three are Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." The three of us said in unison.

"Good. Please follow me." Mr. Robards replied and led us into the Auror's office. He began giving us a tour. The large room consisted of several cubicles, a space for each auror, and photos of death eaters and other dark wizards who still needed to be captured, maps, clippings from the _Daily Prophet _and other things lined the walls of each cubicle.

"This is my office." Mr. Robards said. pointing to a large office on the left. "If you need me for anything, I'll most likely be in here. "These cubicles are where our aurors spend most of their office time. Each auror gets their own workspace. In the back corner of the office is our meeting room, where we hold meetings as needed. Are there any questions?"

There were none. "Good." Said Mr. Robards. "You should know that just because you're here today does not mean you'll become an auror. As you know, aurors have a very dangerous profession, and they must work hard every day. We will be training every day, Monday through Friday, except for Christmas, Easter, and other holidays from nine o'clock a.m. until four o'clock p.m. for three years, but a normal auror schedule will be eight o'clock a.m. until five, sometimes six o'clock p.m., and sometimes on weekends as well. In addition, you may be asked to travel, sometimes for a month or more. As deatheaters are extremely dangerous, your defense against the dark arts skills must be very accurate. This will not be an easy task, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to turn you all into aurors, as we obviously need you desperately. If anyone of you are having second doubts, please speak now so I don't have to waste my time with you."

No one said a word.

Over the next few months, Ron, Neville, and I spent countless hours training with Mr. Robards. We practiced dueling, and other elements of practical defense, as well as "crime scene investigation", as Mr. Robards called it. We also worked on "concealment and disguise" and "stealth and tracking". It was very tedious work, but in our minds, it was worth it.

One day in early April, Ginny's weekly letter to me contained some very exciting news.

_Dear Harry,_

_You'll never believe what I found out the other day. One of the Holyhead Harpies chasers is expecting a child in January of next year. She is retiring because if she falls off her broom, she could hurt the baby. The reason this applies to me is because the team is coming _here, _to _Hogwarts, _to watch me, along with a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff chaser (the other female chasers are to young) play! They are traveling around Europe in search of players, but there is still a chance that I could be selected. They will be here Saturday May 13__th__, and Sunday May 14__th__. Oh, Harry, how I wish you could be here._

_So, how's the auror training going? I hope everything is still going smoothly. Please give Ron, Mum, Dad, and anyone else you see my love, and remember that Hermione and I will be home soon. Only two and a half months to go. I can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

To me, Ginny's news was incredible. The Holyhead Harpies was Ginny's favorite Quidditch team, and I sincerely hoped they would accept her. After all, she was certainly good enough, and on top of that, she had been made Gryffindor Quidditch caption this year. If I could be there to support her…

Just then, an idea came to me. Maybe I _could _watch her play. After checking with Mr. Robards to make sure there wasn't any extra training that weekend, I sent an owl to Professor McGonagall, asking permission for me to come to Hogwarts just for that weekend. She agreed, but I was only allowed to stay during the day, and would have to sleep somewhere in Hogsmeade during the day, which was fine with me, as long as I got to see Ginny. I didn't tell Ginny about my plans; I wanted to surprise her.

When I arrived at Hogwarts on Saturday, May 13th, the Quidditch stands were already starting to fill, and Ginny and the other two chasers were warming up. I threw on my invisibility cloak – which miraculously still somehow managed to cover my whole body – and went to find Hermione and Luna, who I was sure were in the stands. When I found them, I climbed the stairs to where they were, and tapped Hermione on the shoulder, making her jump.

"What was _that_?" Hermione exclaimed, looking frantically around. There was no one sitting close enough for them to have possibly tapped her.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Luna asked curiously.

"Someone just tapped me on the shoulder."

Luna smiled. "Oh, it's probably just a Humerkinerdinger."

"A… what, exactly?" Hermione asked weakly.

"A Humerkinerdinger." Luna repeated. "They are invisible creatures that like to sneak up on people and tap them on the shoulder, like one most likely did to you."

Hermione sighed. "Luna, I don't think…"

At that moment, I decided to remove my cloak. "Hello, Hermione," I said, "Luna."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, and wrapped her arms around me. All at once, she flooded me with a dozen questions.

"I didn't know you were going to be here! Does Ginny know? How did you get out of your auror training, and more importantly, how are things going. Ron's told me things are going fine, but how are things for you? Speaking of Ron… is he with you?"

I laughed. "One question at a time, Hermione, please."

Hermione laughed too. "Sorry. Go on."

"Well, firstly, Ginny doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to surprise her. Secondly, auror training is a lot of hard work, but it's all going to be worth it. We aren't training this weekend, so that's why I'm here. Ron wasn't able to make it because he was out sick on day last week, and had to make it up today. But, believe me, he was really jealous when I told him I would be seeing Ginny, when he wouldn't be able to see you for another two and a half months." I explained.

Hermione frowned slightly when I told her Ron wasn't with me. "Well, I'm jealous of you and Ginny, too, to tell you the truth. I mean, I'm glad you're here, Harry, you know I am. I just miss Ron so much."

"Can't say I blame you." I said softly.

At that moment, one of the Holyhead Harpies blew their whistle, and Ginny and the others set off into the sky. The goal was guarded by the Slytherin keeper, in order to keep it fair and unbiased as possible, according to Hermione. Ginny did extremely well, in my opinion. She scored more points than the other two chasers, and she was in position of the quaffle more often than not. They played for about an hour, and then each player talked to the Holyhead Harpies team in turn. Ginny spoke to team last. Unfortunately they were so far away from Hermione, Luna, and I, that even if we had a pair of Fred and George's extendable ears, chances are, we still wouldn't be able to hear them.

"We should go down to meet her." Luna suggested. Hermione and I agreed, but as I still wanted to keep my being here a surprise, I threw the invisibility cloak back over my head.

A few minutes later Ginny came to join us. I was tempted to throw off my cloak, kiss Ginny, and never let go, but I refrained from doing so. _Just a little longer. _I thought. _Wait until the perfect moment._

"They said I was easily the best chaser out of all of us!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "I still have the written test to go through, and then the team has a few more places to visit before they make any final decisions. I should be receiving an owl in three or so weeks stated whether or not I've been accepted. I just wish Harry were here to see it."

Now was the time to reveal myself. I removed my cloak, and said, "But I am here, Ginny!"

"Harry!" Ginny squealed – she was even louder than Hermione when she did so – and practically flew into my arms. I spun my girlfriend around and gave her possibly the biggest kiss I had ever given her during our entire relationship. "I knew you'd come if it were at all possible." She whispered as I set her on the ground.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." I said softly.

Ginny and I spent the entire day outside. At first, we just walked around the lake and just talked. I learned that the following morning, Ginny would have to take a written test based on the rules of Quidditch, what to do in certain situations, etc, something I knew Ginny would ace. The rest of the day though, was free, and Ginny got permission from Professor – well, Headmistress – McGonagall to come to Hogsmeade with me. After spending a few hours catching up with Hermione and Luna, Ginny and I grabbed our new broomsticks – the ones I had bought the both of us for Christmas, and flew around the Quidditch field on them. Too soon, the sun began to set, and Ginny had to return to the castle. Before going to Hogsmeade, I visited Hagrid, who was happy to see me, in his hut. Afterwards, I went to Hogsmeade, and dreamt of Ginny and the things we planned to do the next day.

Ginny finished her test at around eleven-thirty and met me outside the castle. She told me that she had no trouble with the test, which wasn't surprising to me. We set off for Hogsmeade, and spent the entire day there. When it was time to leave, neither of us wanted to say goodbye.

Three weeks later, Ginny sent me another owl, making it the second I had received from her in the span of three days.

_Dear Harry,_

_I got accepted! I am now an official chaser on the Holyhead Harpies! Practice starts in July, but don't worry, we'll still have time for each other, though I'm sure your busy anyways. I can't wait to come home. There's only about a month now._

_Love, as always,_

_Ginny_

I was so proud and happy for Ginny, there were no words to describe my feelings. This was the start of our futures together, and I was really starting to enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Babysitting Adventures

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! (Well, for me, six days is an extremely long time.) It's the end of the semester for me, and my life has just been chaotic. On Thursday night I had to make this map thing on which countries colonized other countries, and it took me 2 hours and 3 minutes (yes, I timed myself.) for my AP ( Advanced Preparation. It's a college level course) Geography class, so I guess my teachers are really dishing out a lot of homework before the semester ends. Besides that, I wasn't at home all day on Saturday from 8:50 am to about 8:30 pm, and Sunday I didn't get to write at all. Anyways, enough complaining. At least I get Friday off because Thursday is the end of the semester, which makes me happy.**

**Warning: In case you couldn't tell by this chapter's title, this chapter is going to be (hopefully) over flowing with cuteness. Please remember Harry is writing a letter to Teddy, and therefore he refers to Teddy as "you". You have been warned about the extreme cuteness, so go read now. :)**

**Chapter 6: Babysitting Adventurers**

_Dear Harry,_

The letter in my hands said.

_Would you mind watching Teddy for the weekend? I have to go out of town, and unfortunately, I cannot bring him with me. Teddy would love to spend time with you and have his first of what I am sure will be many sleepovers with his godfather._

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Grinning from ear to ear, I sent Andromeda a reply, saying, yes, of course I would watch you for the weekend. After all, how much trouble could my little two and a half year old godson be? I thought that if I could handle Voldemort, I could handle anything the world threw at me.

Andromeda brought you to me at around three o'clock in the afternoon. "Hawwee!" You cried, as you could not yet pronounce your R's and wrapped your arms around my legs.

"Hi, Teddy!" I exclaimed, ruffling your teal-colored hair.

Quickly Andromeda gave me a list of instructions, including how to contact her if needed. "I think that's everything." She said finally. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

I smiled. "We'll be fine. We're going to have fun, aren't we, Teddy?" You nodded eagerly. "Good. Say goodbye to Grandmum, okay, Teddy?"

"Bye-bye, Gwammy." You said, giving Andromeda a hug.

"So, Teddy, want to go play now?"

"Yeah!" you said quickly.

"Good, because I am too. Come see what I have for you." I took you by the hand and led you to the living room, where a basket of toys. Molly Weasley had let me borrow me some of the Weasley's old toys. As her children were now adults, and little Victoire, who was only seven months old at the time, was too young to play with them, she thought there was no better use for them then to let you play with them whenever you came over.

The first thing that caught your attention was a toy model of the Hogwarts Express, which can with it's on set of tracks, and models of Kings Cross and Hogsmeade stations. It reminded me of the train set my cousin Dudley had, except, it was a muggle one, and he never let me play with it. I helped you set up the tracks, and then showed you how to make the train run all by its self. You were entertained for hours until you suddenly got bored. "Teddy hungwey!" you announced.

I scooped you up into my arms, and we went to the kitchen, where I opened a bag of chicken nuggets – a muggle food Hermione had introduced me to – and, using my wand of course, put enough in the oven for us to share. I put in about fifteen, figuring that you wouldn't eat more than three and or four, and there would be more than enough left over for me. I also put a pan of instant mashed potatoes on the stove."

I cut the chicken nuggets into two-year-old sized pieces and set your plate down in front of you. You just stared at it. "What dis?" You asked curiously.

"They're chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes. They're really yummy. Try them for Harry."

"NO." You said stubbornly, crossing your arms.

I sighed. I knew young children could be picky, but I wasn't quite expecting this. "Please Teddy, they're really yummy. See?" I said, taking a bit of a chicken nugget. "Mmm… Try it, Teddy."

"No." You said, just as stubborn as ever. "Teddy want mac in cheese."

"Teddy," I sighed. "Harry doesn't have mac 'n' cheese. Harry has chicken nuggets."

"Teddy want mac in cheese!" you repeated.

Not knowing what else to do, I said, "Teddy, if you don't eat your chicken nuggets, I'm going to call Grandmum and tell her to bring you home."

"NOOOOO!" You screamed, and burst into tears. Your cheeks, along with your hair, turned a bright red color. "Teddy don't wanna go home! Stay with Hawwee!"

Thinking quickly I exclaimed, "Look, Teddy, a choo choo train." I pointed out the window, where there was nothing but Number Eleven Grimmauld Place, next door.

"No, dere's n-" Taking the opportunity, I quickly tossed a piece of chicken nugget into your mouth.

Your eyes grow wide, but then you grinned. "Yummy!" you exclaimed.

"See, aren't you happy you tried the chicken."

You nodded happily, and ate everything on your plate.

After dinner, we went to play with the toys again. This time, we built a huge tower out of blocks. Around seven-thirty, you began to get sleepy, but still weren't quite willing to go to bed, yet. I brainstormed ideas on ways to get you to settle down, and finally came up with something. I went to the bookshelf and pulled out a photo album from the top shelf, then sat down of the couch, gently placing you beside me.

The photo album was of people who had died in the wars. It included Sirius, Dumbledore, my parents and even a few pictures of Dobby – a house elf who was always there when I needed him – and Severus Snape. Most importantly, the photo album contained pictures of your parents. By the time I had gone through all of the photos, you were sound asleep in m arms, so I carried you to my room and placed you in the portable playpen Andromeda had brought with you. I stayed in my room and sat in my armchair and a read a book, because I was afraid that if I left, and you woke up, I might not have heard you cry. At about eleven o'clock, I went to bed myself.

I was awakened by the sound of a wailing two-year-old. Yawning, I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was a little after one in the morning. Slowly, I got out of bed, and scooped you up out of your playpen.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" I asked softly.

"Teddy had a bad dweam." You wailed.

It took me a good five minutes to get you to calm down again. When you finally stopped crying, I asked, "Are you ready to go back to bed, now."

You hesitated. "No…" you said slowly.

"No?" I asked teasingly. "Why not?"

"Teddy want chocolate." You said with a grin.

"Teddy," I sighed. "It's too late for chocolate."

You gave me the saddest I had ever seen. "But Teddy want it." you whimpered.

"If I give you chocolate, do you promise you'll go back to sleep?"

"Teddy pwomise."

I sighed. Why was I such a push-over? I needed to get my act together if I was going to be the godfather Sirius had been to me. Forget I said that… Sirius probably would have spoiled me just as much as I spoiled you had he gotten the chance. In fact, he probably would have let me get away with even more.

"Fine. Stay right here, and I'll get some chocolate."

"Yay!" you cheered.

I went to the kitchen and came back with a Hershey's chocolate bar. I broke half of it into Teddy-sized pieces and gave them to you, and then ate the other half myself. When you were finished, you asked. "Can Hawwee tell Teddy a stowy now?"

I sighed. I wasn't very good about making up stories that a two-year-old would understand, or so I thought, but then an idea came to me.

"Do you know why you like chocolate so much, Teddy?" You shook your head, and I continued. _"Well, once upon a time, there was a poor young man who lived and worked in the kingdom of Hogwarts named Remus Lupin. Remus owned a candy store, and loved to make yummy chocolate for the villagers to enjoy. The only problem was, chocolate didn't make much money, and because Remus often gave away chocolate to people who needed to be cheered up, he had little money._

"_On day, Remus saw a woman sitting on a bench outside of his store. He had never seen her before, and he wondered who she was. As he got closer to her, Remus saw that the woman had a long, black cloak covering her, and she was crying._

"'_What's wrong?' Remus asked softly._

"'_You wouldn't understand.' The woman whispered. 'No one could understand what I'm going through.'_

"_Remus sighed. 'You don't know that. Would you like to come into my store? I'll give you a chocolate bar, and you can try to explain your situation to me.'_

"_The woman looked up for a brief second, and Remus caught sight of her beautiful eyes. 'I guess that would be alright.' The woman said, and followed Remus into the candy store._

"_Once inside the store, the woman removed her cloak. Remus gasped in surprise and bowed to her. 'Your majesty. What an honor it is to have you in my store.' He said, for the woman was not a poor peasant at all. Instead, she was Princess Nymphadora, daughter of King Ted and Queen Andromeda, and the next heir to the throne of Hogwarts. Besides that, the princess was very beautiful, and Remus fell in love with her almost as soon as she had removed her cloak._

"'_Yes, I'm the princess, so what?' The princess snapped. 'Why should that make you treat me any different than a farmer's daughter?'_

"'_I-I'm sorry, your highness.' Remus stammered._

"_The princess glared at him. 'Must you call me that? As I said, I do not like being treated differently just because of who my parents are.'_

"'_What should I call you, then?'_

"_Princess Nymphadora hesitated. 'Nymphadora, I suppose. Forget I said that, I despise that name. It's best if you don't call me anything.'_

"'_What about… Dora?' Remus suggested._

"_Nymphadora smiled. 'Dora is perfectly fine with me.'_

"_Every day the princess came to Remus's candy store, and every day Remus gave her chocolate. They were quickly falling in love with each other. There was just one problem._

"_One day, Remus said, 'You never did tell me why you were crying on the day that we meet.'_

"_With a sigh, Nymphadora explained how her parents were forcing her to marry, or else they'd find someone for her. The person they had chosen was Sir Draco of Malfoy, whom she despised. Sir Draco was only chosen because he was the son of her parents' best knight, Sir Lucius of Malfoy. Draco was only just barely seventeen, and was too young to be a good husband. Besides, she didn't love him. Merlin, she didn't even _like_ the boy. But, if she didn't marry by her twenty-fifth birthday, she would lose the throne._

"_Suddenly, Remus got an idea. 'Give them some of my chocolate.' He said. 'If they know who made it, then perhaps you wouldn't have to marry Sir Draco.'_

"'_But suppose it doesn't work. Then what?'_

"'_It _will_ work.' Remus said. 'But if it doesn't, I'll still find a way. Trust me, Dora.'_

"_Princess Nymphadora gave her parents the chocolate, and sure enough, they loved it. They demanded to know who made the chocolate, so that he could become their new dessert chef, as their old one had died a few weeks before. Remus was invited to live in the castle. Soon, the king and queen realized how much Remus loved their daughter, and allowed them to marry even though Remus was a poor peasant. After the wedding, Remus and Nymphadora became queen and king of the kingdom of Hogwarts, and they lived happily ever after. The End."_

When I was finished with my story, I realized you were sound asleep. I was going to put you back in your playpen, but before I knew it, I was asleep as well.

The last thing you said to me before you left with Andromeda was, "Teddy love Hawwee!"

I smiled. "And I love you, too, Teddy.

After you left, I gave a sigh of loneness and exhaustion. Being a godfather was a lot of work, – I now know what life must have been like for Sirius before and after he went to Azkaban – but after that night, I was sure I would be ready for anything you – and my future kids – might throw at me. As I later found out, my journey was only just beginning.

**Author's note: Sorry if the author's note was a little cheesy. Harry – and I – just made it up at the last second. :)**

**Chapter 7 preview: "The Holyhead Harpies seeker was so close to catching the snitch. If she caught it, the Harpies would going to the Quidditch world cup. Everyone, even Ginny and the other chasers, stopped what they were doing to watch the seekers chase the snitch. All the Harpies' seeker had to do was stretch out her hand a little bit farther, and the Harpies would win the game…**


	7. Chapter 7:  The Kissing Charm

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep the reviews coming, and have a wonderful day/evening. :)**

**Chapter 7: The Kissing Charm**

2001 was a big year for Ginny and me. It was the last year of my auror training, and I was anxious to start my new job. Ginny and the Holyhead Harpies were doing extremely well that season, and they were one game away from going to the British and Irish Quidditch League Cup. There final match was against Puddlemere United, on the 15th of September, a week after my auror training had officially ended. This event was so important, that Ginny and I decided to go on a double date with Ron and Hermione after the match.

As Ginny had to be at the stadium early to practice, I meet Ron and Hermione there. The three of us then found seats in the crowded bleachers. Like any Quidditch game, the stadium was extremely crowded, but Ron, Hermione, and I still managed to find a spot where all three of us could still be comfortable.

Before the game began, I suddenly remembered something Ginny had suggested me to do the night before. Smiling to myself, I turned to Ron and Hermione and asked, "Can I buy anyone a butterbeer?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure, I'll have one. Thank you Harry."

"I second that!" Ron added.

Quickly, I left my seat and stood in the butterbeer line, which was sponsored by the Three Broomsticks. When I got the three drinks, I took a short detour to put special charms of two of them. After making sure I knew which butterbeer wasn't charmed, I went back to where I had left my best friends. If everything worked out well, my prank was going to be great.

It wasn't long after I sat down again that the announcer – who just happened to be the Weasley twins' best friend, Lee Jordan - began to call out the names of the Puddlemere United players. "I never thought I would be cheering _against _Wood." I whispered to Ron as Lee called, "Keeper, Oliver Wood!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, neither have I, but after Ginny's through with him, he's going to wish they were still on the same side."

When Lee moved on to announce the Harpies players, Ginny was one of the first to be called. "Chaser, Ginny Weasley!" Lee called enthusiastically. Ron, Hermione, and I cheered so loudly that she was able to find us in the crowd and wave.

Soon, the game began. Ginny was the first to score, and when she did, Ron and Hermione kissed.

"What was _that_?" Ron asked in shock.

"Well, Ronald Weasley, that was you kissing my in the middle of a crowded Quidditch stadium. Or did you not notice that your lips were pressed against mine?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"I know _that… but_ I didn't _mean _to kiss you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And what about all the other times you've kissed me? Did you mean it then?"

"I… Of course I did." Ron stammered.

Hermione laughed. "Come on, Ron, I'm only joking. Have a sense of humor."

Ron laughed too. "Well, that's a relief.

While this was all going on, I kept quiet and struggled not to laugh. The rest of the Quidditch game was extremely close and high scoring. Each time the Harpies score, Ron and Hermione would kiss. After about the seventeenth kiss, Hermione started to get slightly annoyed. "I love you, Ron, but honestly, there will be plenty of time for kissing _at home_. When we're _alone_."

"I can't help it, Hermione! I can't control – "

"You can't control yourself? Really, Ron?" Hermione snapped.

_Maybe this was going a bit too far. _I thought. _Maybe I should tell them what I've done._ It was just like Ron and Hermione to argue about something like this. They fought like a married couple, even though they had only been dating for a little over three years.

"Look, guys, I –" I began but was interrupted when Ginny scored another goal. This time, it was Hermione who leaned forward.

"Now that I think about it…" Hermione said slowly. "I can't control myself, either."

"See, that's what I've been trying to say this entire time!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's like I'm under a curse or something." Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry, do you have something to do with this?" she asked slowly.

I smiled innocently. "Me? Well, I suppose it's possible…"

"Answer me, Harry." Hermione said sternly.

I hesitated. "Well, first off, Ginny's the one who came up with this, so you can blame her."

Hermione glared at me again. "Get to the point, Harry."

"Be patient." I said with a devilish grin. "When I went to get the butterbeers, I sort of put kissing charms on yours and Ron's which would make you kiss every time the Harpies scored. And it worked."

"Harry!" Hermione screeched just as Ron burst out laughing.

"Good one, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a flash of movement out on the field. The Harpies seeker was so close to catching the snitch. If she caught it, the Harpies would go to the British and Irish League Cup. Unfortunately, Puddlemere United's seeker was right behind her. Everyone, even Ginny and the other chasers, stopped what they were doing to watch the seekers chase the snitch. All the Harpies' seeker had to do was stretch out her hand a little bit farther, and the Harpies would win the game. Just then, the Harpies' seeker leaned just a little too far forward, and slipped off her broom. As one hand still was gripping the broom, the seeker did not fall to the ground. She did, however, give Puddlemere's seeker the opportunity to seize the snitch. The final score was 300 to 190, in favor of Puddlemere.

Even though Ginny was disappointed by the Harpies defeat, we still had a wonderful dinner at a new restaurant in the wizarding part of London. After the dinner, Ron said, "We should do this again some time." Ginny and I couldn't have agreed more.

**Chapter 8 preview: Having to ask you girlfriend's father and five older brothers' permission to ask her to marry you is more nerve-wracking than asking the girl herself, even if it's the Weasleys you're talking about. Scratch that… **_**especially **_**if it's the Weasleys.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Happiest Man Alive

**Author's note: I don't know what was different, but I got a lot of "favorite story" messages, and even a few reviews, and it made me extremely happy to receive all of them. And, I got a record amount of hits last night for this story (161). Please keep it up!**

**Chapter 8: The Happiest Man Alive**

I gazed down at the black velvet box cradled in one hand, hoping my anxiety would simply disappear. I had no idea why I was so worried. I knew perfectly well that Ginny loved me, and I was sure she would agree to marry me. After all, we had been dating for five years, one month and five days straight, – yes, I actually kept track of the days – not counting my sixth year. I think what I was worried, was whether or not I was going to receive her family's permission. Having to ask you girlfriend's father and five older brothers' permission to ask her to marry you is more nerve-wracking than asking the girl herself, even if it's the Weasleys you're talking about. Scratch that… _especially _if it's the Weasleys. Sure, the Weasleys loved me, but that fact still did nothing to calm me down. In all honesty, the Weasley men could sometimes be slightly over protective of Ginny, as she was the baby of the family, and their only sister – or, in Arthur Weasley's case, his only daughter. It would take all of the Gryffindor courage I had in me to confront this horde of Weasleys, all of which would most likely not even hesitate to use the killing curse on me if I so much as hurt a hair on Ginny's head. Like that was ever going to happen.

June 7th, 2003, was one of those rare days at the time when all of the Weasleys could visit The Burrow on the same day. Charlie was already visiting from Romania, and George and Angelina, who had just been married about six months earlier, managed to leave Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes alone for a few days. Bill and Fleur came from Shell Cottage with three-year-old Victoire and her little sister, Dominique, who wasn't even six months old yet. Percy and Audrey even brought newborn Molly, who has just about to turn two weeks old, and was making her first visit to The Burrow. Andromeda had dropped you off at Number Twelve that morning for a visit, and so you were there as well. Every Weasley was in attendance, which would work out well for my plan.

When Percy and Audrey walked in the door, you and Victoire were anxious to see the new baby. "Can we see her, Auntie Audrey?" you asked.

Audrey smiled. "Of course, Teddy." She said.

"She's even littler than Dom!" exclaimed Victoire, as she couldn't pronounce "Dominique". Little Molly was very adorable, with her light red fuzz, and deep brown eyes.

All the adults got a chance at holding little Molly. Soon, the Weasley women went to help Molly-the-first cook dinner, and I managed to round up the Weasley men – and little Molly and Dominique, as their fathers were holding them - and corral them into a spare room, shutting the door behind me.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Arthur asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's great actually. There's just one favor I want to ask all of you…" I replied.

"Well, spit it out, Harry, we don't have all day." George teased.

"You all know how much I love, Ginny. One of the biggest regrets I have is breaking up with her in my sixth year. But I only did I because I feared for her life. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew we couldn't be together because Voldemort would use her against me, possibly even kill her. But luckily for me, she understood." I paused to take the velvet box out of my pocket before continuing. "I want to spend the rest of life with Ginny, but I wanted to come ask the men who care about her as much as I do permission first. So, my question is, may I ask Ginny to be my wife. I promise to love her and protect her with for the rest of my life. You'll make me the happiest man alive if you agree."

"Harry," Arthur began, giving me a one-armed hug. "You don't need to ask for my permission. I was waiting for this day for a long time. I wouldn't want anyone else as my son-in-law."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." I replied.

"Hang on a second Harry." Arthur said with a smile. "If you're going to be my son-in-law, you're going to have to call me "Arthur", or even "Dad" if you prefer."

I laughed. "Sure thing."

Bill spoke next, "In my personal opinion Harry, I don't think my brothers and I have the right to tell you whether or not you can marry Ginny. That includes you, Ron."

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Don't you trust me, Bill? Harry, I'm bloody happy for you. Besides, I'd actually be disappointed now if you didn't become my brother-in-law."

I smiled. "Thanks, Ron. Your opinion matters more than anyone else's."

Ron smiled back. "No, problem, mate."

This had gone better than I ever expected it to. Now that her family was taken care of, all I had to do was ask Ginny.

I decided to keep it simple. The following day, I took Ginny out to a small restaurant in Hogsmeade. Afterwards, we took our brooms out to the countryside where we could fly around without being seen by muggles. "I'll race you." Ginny exclaimed and took off on her broom. I followed shortly behind.

We soared through the air, laughing and teasing each other all the while. After a good half hour or so, we finally landed on a grassy hillside and collapsed in the grass. We laid on our backs and gazed at the sky. The sun was almost set, yet there was still enough light to see. The sky was brilliant shades of purple, pink, and orange, and was extremely beautiful, perfect for tonight.

"Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly. "When did you first decide that you loved me?"

I hesitated. "Sixth year, I think. I was actually jealous of Dean Thomas, and was kind of at war with myself because you were my best mate's sister. Part of me said I didn't care, but the other half argued that if I were in a relationship with you, it would destroy Ron's and my friendship. But I couldn't help but love you anyway. What about you? How long have you loved me?"

"Oh, Harry, you know how long." Ginny blushed.

"No, I don't actually."

Ginny sighed. "Guess." She said simply.

"Since my first year?" I suggested.

"No, it was much longer than that, actually." Ginny replied. "When I was about seven, Mum told Ron and I your story, and I fell in love with the idea of you. But when I met you at King's Cross, I caught myself falling for the _real _you, not just the idea of a black-haired, green-eyed hero that I didn't even know. Hermione tried to tell me to move on – you would notice me more if I were myself – but I found it impossible. I was unhappy with Michael and Dean. I could never love them as much as I loved – and still love – you."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry I didn't realize my love for you sooner." I whispered.

Ginny smiled. "It's fine, Harry. We're together now, aren't we?"

I sat up and reached into my pocket. "No, it's not fine. I love you Ginny, and I never want to be apart from you again." I took the black velvet box from my pocket and opened it up, revealing the ring. I heard Ginny gasp, but continued anyway. "I want to make it up to you in the best way I know how. Ginny Weasley, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me."

Ginny leapt into my arms and gave me a passionate kiss. "How's that for an answer?"

"Perfect." I replied, and gave my new fiancée another kiss.

Molly was delighted that I was going to be her son-in-law, but was a little hurt that she was the last of Ginny's immediate family to know. It didn't help when Ginny and I told her we wanted to have the wedding two months after our engagement. Molly was not pleased at all, but we couldn't help it. We were just two crazy people in love.

**Author's note: Sorry for any typos. I was in a hurry. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Weddings

**Chapter 9: Weddings**

"Are you out of your minds?" Molly screeched at us when Ginny and I told her we wanted to be married on the first Saturday in August, only two months after our engagement. "I can't plan a _wedding _in two months!"

"Mum, you've done this three times before." Ginny reminded her. "Besides, Harry and I will help you. In fact, we'll do most of the work. It's our wedding after all."

Molly sighed. "I suppose you're right. But, honestly, couldn't you have given me at least six months to prepare all of this? I want my little girl's wedding to be perfect."

"Relax, Mum." Ginny said soothingly. "Trust me, it _will_ be."

Those two months passed quicker than anyone could have imagined. Ron was made my best man, and Hermione was Ginny's maid of honor. Soon it was August 2nd, the day Ginny and I were scheduled to be married. Although it was the day of the wedding, there was still a lot that needed to be done.

"Harry?" You asked as I tied a tie around your neck. "Why do we have to dress all nice for?"

"Because, Teddy, Ginny and I are getting married today." I replied. "Remember, just like we practiced." With you as the ring bearer – or "ring bear", as you called it – and Victoire as the flower girl, we had to rehearse the ceremony dozens of times over the past week to make sure everything was right.

"Oh, okay…" you said and ran off to play with Victoire.

Ginny and I had decided to keep the Weasley tradition and got married at The Burrow. It was a beautiful day, but as it was August, the temperature was a boiling 102 degrees. The fact that I was in a black tux didn't help. Ginny was luckier. Her sleeveless, white dress fell to just below the knees, and Molly had allowed her to ditch the veil. Her hair was straightened, making it appear longer than it usually was, and she looked absolutely stunning.

Sorry to say – and don't tell Ginny I said this – the rest of the wedding went by in a blur. All I could concentrate on was Ginny. Somehow, I managed to say my vows at the right time, and before I knew it, we were married.

The reception was even better than the wedding. The food was great, but Ginny and I kept being interrupted by people tapping their forks against their wine glasses as they encouraged us to kiss. They wouldn't stop until we did so. Hermione and Ron did this the most as revenge for the prank I had played at the Quidditch match. It worked, because although I enjoyed kissing Ginny, I preferred to do so when we were alone, and at the moment, I wanted to eat my dinner in peace. After Ginny's and my first dance, Ginny had an opportunity to dance with her father and brothers while I impatiently waited for her to finish. There was a special dance in which the DJ asked all the men in attendance to dance with their mother-in-laws, if they were there as well. I, of course, didn't mind my dance with Molly, but I wanted to dance with Ginny more than anything. Even you and Victoire danced together, which all the adults thought was adorable. Everyone who had a camera handy took a picture of the two of you together. After the reception, Ginny and I disapparated to an uninhabited, tropical island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, where we could finally be alone.

When we returned from our honeymoon, we moved all of Ginny's possessions from her little apartment where she previously had been staying and into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. After that was finished, Ginny and I could finally start our lives together as a married couple.

One day after work, Ron approached me with an anxious expression on his face. "Can I ask you a favor, mate?"

I smiled at my best friend. "Anything Ron. Ask away."

Ron took a deep breath, and then all of his words came out in a rush. "I want to ask Hermione to marry me and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to pick out a ring. You don't have to of course but –"

"Ron, that bloody wonderful!" I exclaimed. "And I would be honored to come with you."

"Really?" Ron asked. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem." I replied.

The following weekend I told Ginny that I had to work a few extra hours. I didn't like lying to her, but if I told her I was "going somewhere" with Ron, she'd ask me where we were going, and why she and Hermione couldn't come along. If Hermione came, then we couldn't go to the jewelers to pick out a ring, now could we, and then what would be the point?

After a few hours of searching, Ron narrowed the choices down to two. Both were made of silver, but one had dozens of tiny diamonds while the other had less diamonds, but they surrounded a beautiful blue sapphire. The latter was slightly was more expensive, but I thought Hermione would like it better than the other one.

"It's up to you, Ron." I said when he asked for my opinion.

Ron hesitated. "I think I'm going to do what Hermione would do and do some research. There's a muggle library near Hermione's house, where I could probably look up sapphires. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." I replied. "I'll come with you."

Ron asked the jeweler to hold the rings, and then we left for the library. Once there, Ron and I discovered that sapphires were September's birthstone. It worked out perfectly, because Hermione's birthday just happened to be in September. Ron had made his decision; he was going with the sapphire ring.

Before returning to the jewelers, Ron and I stopped for lunch at a small muggle café. "So, how's being my sister's husband working out for you?" Ron asked jokingly after we ordered our food."

"It's amazing. I just can't get used to calling her 'Mrs. Potter' yet. And the Quidditch announcers still slip every once and a while and say 'Ginny Weasley' instead of 'Ginny Potter'." I answered with a laugh.

Ron laughed too, but then became serious again. "How did you propose to her?"

I explained the story of my proposal to Ron. When I was finished, I asked, "How do you plan on proposing to Hermione?"

Ron merely shrugged. "I don't know exactly, but I'll find a way."

About a week before Hermione's birthday, I opened the door to the Auror's office to find Ron standing outside of it, this time with an impatient expression.

"Hello, Ron." I said cheerfully.

"Oh, hello, Harry." Ron replied absently-mindedly.

"Are you waiting for Hermione?" I asked, even though it was obvious. Ron waited for her nearly every day.

Ron only nodded as he gazed at the elevator as if his stare would make its door slide open and Hermione's face appear.

"So, when are you going to -"

"Shh!" Interrupted Ron. "I don't want the whole ministry to hear. Someone might tell Hermione and ruin the surprise. You, Bill, and Fleur are the only people I've told."

I frowned. "Why did you tell Bill and Fleur?"

"Next weekend I plan to take Hermione camping near Fleur and Bill's cottage. Bill and Fleur have agreed to say they've invited us."

"Are they really coming with you?"

"Of course not!" Ron said, disgusted. "Bill's promised to make up some excuse why he and Fleur can't go."

Suddenly, the large hallway had become very crowded with people. I glanced up at the clock above the elevator door. It was now five o'clock, and people were leaving to go home.

"I should go. Ginny will want help with dinner." I replied, and after saying goodbye to Ron, went to the elevator.

As I pressed the button to go to the first floor, I couldn't help but smile. I had a feeling that Molly would be planning another wedding sometime very soon.

**Author's note: If you recognize this last part of the story (chances are you won't thought) I borrowed it from my first fanfic, "Love Lasts Forever", a Hermione and Ron fic, chapter 2, with some revisions such as changing it from third person to Harry's pov. Just thought I'd let you know, in case you thought I was copying someone else's work, not realizing it was done by me. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Going Back

**Chapter 10: Going Back**

Soon after Ron's and my trip to pick out Hermione's ring, an unusual owl arrived at Number Twelve. I gently untied the string from around the owl's leg and read the letter she had brought me.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you have recently become a top-ranking auror. Congratulations! I know how that had always been a dream of yours since fifth-year, perhaps before, and I always knew you would succeed. _

_The reason I am writing is because the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Jason Clearton, and I were wondering if you'd be interested in coming to teach his classes for a week, as you certainly know a lot about the subject. You may bring a helper if you wish. I personally think this will be a great experience for the students of Hogwarts, and hope that you will accept this invitation. Any week in September or October is fine._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Ps. This is Phoenix, the new official school owl. I suggest you give her a cracker or a biscuit as an award for her troubles; otherwise she will be extremely disappointed._

I chuckled to myself as I finished the letter. McGonagall had an owl named Phoenix. That was as strange as if Dumbledore had named his _phoenix_ Owl instead of Fawkes.

After asking permission from Mr. Robbards, my boss, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic, I sent a reply to McGonagall saying that Ron and I would be able to come September 22nd – 26th, the week after Ron and Hermione's camping trip.

On Sunday the 21st , at about eight at night, Ron and I apperated just Hogwarts's grounds, where McGonagall had promised to meet us, as no one, except for the headmaster or headmistress, could apperate on Hogwarts ground. We found McGonagall right away, exactly where she said she'd be.

"How nice to see you again, Mr. Potter." McGonagall greeted us. "And you as well, Mr. Weasley.

McGonagall led us through the castle, where we received some shocked looks and heard a lot of whispering, and up some the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. Before we got to the common room, however, McGonagall stopped in front of a picture I had never seen before of a man with an owl on his shoulder. "Password?" the man asked.

"Hedwig." McGonagall answered without hesitation. I stared at my former professor in disbelief, as she had just used the name of my beloved owl as the password.

"There's no need to look so surprised, Potter." McGonagall said with a smile as the portrait swung open. "I care more about my students than most people know. Some would call it stalking… but I call it _caring_."

Trying not to laugh at her last statement, Ron and I followed McGonagall into the portrait hole. "This is your dormitory." McGonagall explained. "As you can see there are two beds, and the room is very spacious, so you should be comfortable. Now, if you please put your stuff down, I can show introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

I nodded, and McGonagall led us to down the hall to the Defense room. On the way, we were met by more curious glances. McGonagall finally stopped in front of the Defense room door and knocked sharply three times. The door opened almost immediately to reveal a man with dark, curly hair and blue eyes who appeared to be in his early thirties.

"Good evening, Headmistress." The man said with a polite smile.

"Good evening, Jason." McGonagall replied. "This is Harry Potter, and his accomplice, Ronald Weasley. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, this is Professor Jason Clearton, Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who I'm proud to say, has been with us for four years, not just one."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Jason said. "Would you care to come in?"

Ron and I smiled politely and stepped inside, waiting for McGonagall to follow. "Would you like to come in, as well, Headmistress?" Jason asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I have some unfinished business to take care of in my office, so I'll leave you three alone." With that, McGonagall disappeared down the hall.

"Follow me please." Jason said and led us to his office. The office was bigger than one would expect. Inside was a couch, a bed, and a dresser, and it even had a small bathroom and kitchenette.

"Sit down. I have a couch, so we might as well use it." Jason said with a pleasant smile. "Would you like anything to drink? I have water, coffee, butterbeers…"

"I'll have a butterbeer, please." I said, and Ron agreed. After pouring three butterbeers, Jason sat on his bed while Ron and I sat on the couch.

"First off, I'd like to thank you for coming. It's going to really mean a lot to the kids." Jason began.

"No problem. I've been wanted to come back ever since I left." I replied. It was true. I really _did _want to go back.

Jason laughed. "I know what you mean. I graduated in 1988, and it took me eleven years to come back but I finally made it. I remember my first year so clearly. That was the year the wizarding world found out what happened to you…" Jason paused. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't like to talk about that."

"No, it's fine." I said quietly.

Jason cleared his throat awkwardly. "So… what exactly do you plan on teaching my students?"

"Well, I was thinking about teaching patronuses. Unless, of course, they already know how to form them…"

Jason hesitated. "Well, the seventh years know some. I tried to teach them last year, but I'm not very good at it myself, and it was a little embarrassing. Yes, I think Patronuses would be perfect. My first class tomorrow is the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years at eight am sharp. How much time do you need to prepare?"

I look at Ron for his opinion. "About a half hour, I'd say."

Ron nodded in agreement. "That sounds good."

"Seven-thirty, then." Jason said, opening the door for us. "It was nice meeting you gentlemen. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ron and I made sure to get a good night's sleep. The following morning, we were standing in front of a class full of eager looking third years. I wrote my name on the chalkboard – without using chalk, of course – and turned to face the class while Ron wrote his name.

"Right." I began nervously. "My name is Harry Potter. How many of you of you know what I am known for?"

All of the hands in the class rose. "That's good. Now I don't have to explain my life story. It's quite long actually, and I don't want to bore you." The class giggled nervously. "Now, who wants to shorten that life story for me? In other words, what makes me different from all the other wizards and witches in this room?"

Only a few hands were raised this time. I nodded to an excited boy in the second row, a Gryffindor, and I thought he was going to faint. "You killed the dark lord, Voldemort, in your seventh year because when you were a baby Voldemort killed your parents and tried to kill you too, but failed, so you had to kill him instead."

I smiled. "That basically sums it up. Now, I'll explain why I'm here. Who knows what a patronus is?"

This time I nodded to another Gryffindor, an intelligent looking girl in the front row. "The Patronus Charm uses a positive energy force known as a patronus to defend oneself against otherwise unbeatable creatures such as Dementors and Lethifolds, among other things. Patronuses are also called _spirit guardians_." The girl said quickly and without hesitation. She very much reminded me of Hermione.

"Very good." I replied. "I am here to teach the students of Hogwarts how to form a patronus. Patronuses are something I feel very necessary, as I've had to use one more than once in my life. It is very difficult to manage, and many adults still struggle with the task. I, however, was taught how to make a patronus in my third year by the best Defense professor I've ever had, so I know all of you are capable of at least trying.

"Now listen closely, because I'm not going to repeat myself. The trick is to think of a happy memory, the happiest event you've ever experienced, or want to experience. For me, I had several memories I used. One, for example, was the wish to leave my aunt and uncle, whom I despised, and live with my godfather, whom I had only just met but had already begun to love him like the father I never had. Anything works, as long as it's _happy_.

"The charm for a patronus is Expecto Patronum. Can you repeat that for me please? Expecto Patronum…"

"Expecto Patronum." The class echoed.

"Good. Now, who would like to see a demonstration?" I asked, and the class cheered.

Smiling, I pulled my wand out of my pocket, pointed it at the ceiling, and once I had a happy memory, shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag immediately burst out of my want and danced around the room, much to the students' delight, and mine as well.

"Question?" I asked, nodding to a Slytherin in the third row.

"Yeah, I was wondering, why your patronus is a stag, and how does your patronus decide what animal you're going to be. My father's is a dragon."

"The animal you patronus forms is the animal that best fits your personality. My father's was a stag, and he was loyal and brave, so I suppose I am too. But your patronus is not necessarily what your father's or mother's is. Does that make sense?"

The boy nodded, so I continued my talk. "Ron, would you like to demonstrate your patronus."

"Of course." Ron replied, and took out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, and a little terrier burst out of his wand, and ran gleefully around, dodging in between students.

"My patronus is a terrier because terriers are fun to be around, and are total goofballs, according to my fi-… friend, Hermione, yet they can be feisty little dogs when they need to be." Ron explained.

"Thank you, Ron." I said, taking over again. "As I said before, a patronus takes a lot of concentration. You must lose yourself in your memory, and not think of anything else. Now, please get with a partner as see what you can do. Please, do not expect to succeed on your first try. For most wizards, patronuses take months, if not years to perfect. You may begin."

After a few minutes the room was filled with the sound of students trying their best to form a patronus. Most of the students managed to form silvery mists, but no complete patronuses were formed. Over all though, my lesson had been successful. After class the boy who I had called on first during my lecture walked timidly up to me, holding a camera. All class period I had been trying to figure out why this boy looked so familiar, and now I thought I knew why.

"Mr. Potter, can take a picture of you casting your patronus so you can sign it?" The boy asked shyly.

"Sure." I cast my patronus for him, and the boy took a picture. The photograph printed immediately, and the boy handed it to me, along with a quill. "What's your name, kid?"

"Jacob Creevey."

Smiling, I wrote,

_Jacob,_

_Never give up on your dreams. If you don't give up, you can do anything._

_Harry Potter_

As I handed Jacob his picture back, I asked, "Are you related to Collin Creevey by any chance?"

Jacob smiled. "He was my cousin."

"Well, you're just like him."

Jacob beamed. "Thanks so much, Mr. Potter." He said and ran off to gather his books for his next class.

Oh, how good it was to be back at Hogwarts again.

**Chapter 11 preview: "Ron?" I called, but the abandoned house was totally quiet. "Where are you?" If anything happened to Ron, I would never forgive myself. That is, if Hermione didn't kill me first for losing him…**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission Dolohov

**Author's Note: For the select few of you who have read my first fanfic, Love Lasts Forever(LLF), you will recognize the events of this chapter as they came from that story, (also chapter 11. What a coincidence. :) ) although it has some changes. i.e., Ron and Harry are looking for Antonin Dolohov instead of the Malfoys, because at the time that I wrote LLF, I had forgotten that the Malfoys changed sides.**

**Also, I don't know if Antonin Dolohov (the death eater that killed Lupin) survived the Battle of Hogwarts or went to Azkaban or anything, but in this chapter, he did survive and is still at large. **

**Chapter 11: Mission Dolohov**

Not long after Ron and I returned from Hogwarts, there was a Weasley family get-together, where Ron and Hermione had some good news to share.

At dinner, Ron knocked his fork against his glass, making a loud clanking noise. Everyone stopped eating and stared at him. Ron cleared his throat. "Hermione and I, we…er…we have an announcement to make." Everyone stared at him in anticipation. Ron swallowed. At the moment, he was at a loss for words.

Hermione however, took over for him and undid some sort of invisibility charm she had placed on her hand to reveal the ring Ron had chosen for her. "Ron and I are engaged!" she exclaimed.

Everyone else just stared, not knowing what to say. Molly dropped the wine glass she was holding, and it shattered on the floor. Trying to break the silence, I stood up and began to clap for my best friends. Everyone else did the same. Over the shock of Hermione's announcement, Molly ran around the table to give Hermione a hug, tears streaming down her face. Hermione was struggling for breath.

"You've always been like a daughter to Arthur and I, but I've always looked forward to the day when you would _really _be a member of our family." Molly said between sobs of happiness.

George smacked Ron on the back. "Congrats, Ron! We all knew you would end up with Hermione!" He said.

"Does this mean you're going to be my Auntie, Hermione?" you piped up from your spot next to Harry.

"Yes, Teddy, I will be yours, Victoire's, Dominique's, and Molly's auntie." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Yay!" you cheered, and Victoire clapped her hands along with you, causing everyone to laugh.

About six months later, near the end of March, only a week or so before Ron and Hermione's wedding, Mr. Robbards ran into the auror office one morning with an excited expression on his face. "Potter, Weasley, meeting! Now!" Mr. Robbards said quickly using as little words as possible.

Ron and I quickly followed Mr. Robbards into the meeting room, where he shut the door behind us. "We think we found Dolohov in Germany. I suggest you tell your wife and fiancée that you are going home sick for now, leave a note for them at home, pack your stuff and leave immediately."

"But… Mr. Robbards… my wedding is in one week? Couldn't it wait?" Ron stammered.

"No, it can't!" Mr. Robbards snapped. "If we wait any longer, Dolohov will escape. I'm sorry, Weasley, but you and Harry are the only aurors we can spare right now, as Longbottom is out sick and won't return for a few days."

Ron sighed, but we were both forced to listen to our boss anyway. Ron stopped in Hermione's office, claiming he was sick, before we both went home to pack a few things. Ginny was at Quidditch practice, so I left a note on the table for her, assuming Ron was doing the same for Hermione.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I'm sorry to leave on such short notice, but we think we've found Dolohov. As he is my godson's father's murder, it is crucial to me that Ron and I find him and send him to Azkaban. Please don't worry, Ginny, and remember that Ron and I will be home soon._

_Love always,_

_Harry_

A few minutes later, Ron arrived, and together we set out for Germany. On the third of April, the day Ron and Hermione were supposed to be married, Kingsley had sent us an owl, telling us to go to an abandoned house, where we would most likely find Dolohov. The house was ancient, and to tell you the truth, it appeared to be more haunted than people believed the shrieking shack was. The window on the door was already broken, so Ron had no need to use his wand to unlock it.

The interior of the house was even gloomier than the exterior. It reminded me of my home at Grimmauld Place, just after Sirius had died and before I moved in. The house was dark and lonely, and the floor boards creaked under our feet.

"Why would Dolohov want to hide _here, _of all places?" Ron whispered.

"I have no idea." I whispered back. "But why don't we split up. I can search the downstairs while you search up, and we'd be more efficient that way. We can always yell if we need each other."

Ron agreed, and we went our separate ways. After searching the lower level thoroughly, I decided there was nothing there. Each and every room was empty, clear of even the appliances and furniture. I found the staircase Ron had gone up, and quickly climbed up the stairs. If Ron hadn't found anything, we could leave, and hopefully never return to this gruesome place.

"Ron?" I called, but the abandoned house was totally quiet. "Where are you?" If anything happened to Ron, I would never forgive myself. That is, if Hermione didn't kill me first for losing him.

I found myself at the end of a long, dark hallway with rooms on both sides of it. I went into the first room and found it empty, and then continued on. I went into the next room, and shone my wand brightly right in the face of none other than Dolohov. Ron was lying in a heap near his feet. He was a deathly pale and appeared to be unconscious.

"Why, it's Harry Potter. What a surprise!" Dolohov said sarcastically.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, and caught Dolohov's wand in one hand. Before he could recover from the shock, I grabbed a hold of Ron and disapparated. I knew I shouldn't disapparate while Ron was unconscious, but I had to get him away from Dolohov. I also knew that Dolohov would escape if I left, but what choice did I have? I took Ron to the first place I could think of: The Burrow.

When I apparated in Molly's and Arthur's living room unannounced, Molly screamed at the sight of her unconscious son in my arms. She and Arthur, who was only home because it was Saturday, rushed over immediately.

"Harry, what happened?" Arthur asked in his protective, fatherly voice. I quickly explain the events of the past few days to my father-in-law. "I think Dolohov must have used the silencing charm and the Cruciatus Curse on Ron."

"I believe you are right, Harry." Arthur said quickly. "In which case, we need to get him to St. Mungo's immediately. Can you go to your place first, though, and use your owl to send letters to the family?"

"I'll write the letter." Molly offered. She wrote a note, and then used a duplicating charm to make five copies, one for each of Ron's brothers and Hermione. Molly handed the letters to me, and then I disapparated.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as I landed in the kitchen of my own home. She was about to give me a kiss when she saw the anxious expression on my face. "What's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"Ron's been attacked by Dolohov. Your parents took him to St. Mungo's. There's no time to explain anything else now." I explained, and practically ran to the living room to get Stella, my snowy owl, out of her cage. I tied the letters to her leg as fast as I could and said, "Go to Hermione first, then to all of Ron's brothers." before sending her out the window.

Then I turned to Ginny. "Let's go. There's no time to lose."

"Harry, wait!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What is it, Ginny? We have to go _now_!" I sighed.

"I… I just think it would be quicker to use the floo network instead of apparation."

"But, Ginny, we're almost out of floo powder and –"

"Why does that matter?" Ginny snapped. "You can apparate if you want, but I'm using the floo network." With that, Ginny took a pinch of floo powder, shouted, "St. Mungo's!" loud and clear, and disappeared up the fireplace. I quickly followed.

When we arrived at St. Mungo's, Molly was already in the hospital room with Ron, while Arthur waited outside. Not much was said as we waited for the rest of the Weasleys and for the healer to give us the news.

Hermione was the last to arrive. When she saw us, she ran the rest of the way down the hall, and hugged each of us in turn. Finally, Arthur said softly, "Molly's inside Ron's room. You can go right in, and she'll explain everything that's happened."

After a while, Molly came out of the hospital room, and we continued to sit in silenced. At ten o'clock at night, the healers sent all of us home, but let Hermione stay overnight in Ron's room in hopes that she would be able to wake him from the coma he was in. Ginny and I didn't say much to each other, and attempted to go to sleep as soon as we got home.

The following morning at St. Mungo's, everyone got some good from Hermione. Ron had woken from his coma in the middle of the night and was expected to make a full recovery. Everyone was overjoyed, and we visited Ron as soon as we could. Ron, thankfully, was a little weak, but other than that, he was back to his old self.

Right after dinner a few days later, Ginny let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"Nothing's wrong." Ginny sighed. "There's just something I wanted to show you when you came back, but then Ron got hurt and I would have felt horrible if you and I were happy when everyone else was so sad."

"What is it?" I asked softly.

Ginny smiled. "Come with me, and I'll show you." she said and led me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I redecorated one of the spare bedrooms while you were gone." Ginny replied.

I was just going to ask her why when she opened a door to a spare bedroom. Inside the room was a crib, a dresser, and a shelve full of stuffed animals and toys. I understood immediately.

"Ginny, this is wonderful!" I exclaimed, giving my wife a kiss.

"That's a relief." Ginny said with a smile. "I was worried you wouldn't want this baby."

"Ginny, why on earth wouldn't I want the baby?"

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe it was because we've only been married for eight months. I'm due October 24th by the way."

"Ginny, I honestly couldn't be happier with this news." I said, and took Ginny in my arms. I kissed her again, and thought about how I never wanted to let go.

**Next Chapter: **_**"James Sirius Potter's First Days"**_


	12. Chapter 12: James Sirius Potter

**Author's Note: Thank you, ziggyzigzap, for pointing out to me that for whatever reason, chapter 10 did not load properly. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I re-uploaded chapters 10 and 11, and it appeared to work… I really hope this isn't going to be a long lasting problem on fanfiction. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Chapter 12: James Sirius Potter**

Ron and Hermione got married three weeks after Ron was attacked. Their wedding was very similar to Ginny's and mine, and when they came back from their honeymoon, they were happier than I'd ever seen them

When we told Molly about Ginny's pregnancy, she was especially delighted. Yes, of course she had been excited for all three of Fleur's, plus Audrey's, and Angelina's pregnancies. Yet, Ginny's was different. I think it was because Ginny was Molly's daughter instead of her daughter-in-law that gave her a different kind of excitement.

During her pregnancy, Ginny was… well, moody. Very moody. In fact, some days, I couldn't go ten minutes without her blowing up at me. In extreme cases, Ginny would disappear to The Burrow, where Molly would do her best to comfort her while Arthur gave me advice. He had been through six pregnancies with Molly, and knew what to do in situations like those.

Life wasn't all just nine months of mood swings, though. Ginny and I had fun decorating the baby's room, and picking out names. For me, it was an obvious choice if we had a boy. "Ginny, I've been thinking about what to name the baby, and I'd really like to name him James for the first name and Sirius for the middle name, if that's alright with you. And if it's a girl, I'd like to name her Lily. You can pick out a girl's middle name, but I want the baby to be named after one of my parents. I think that deep down inside, I always wanted to name my first born children after my parents."

Ginny smiled at me. "Of course he can be James Sirius, Harry. I think it's a great idea. And so is Lily. I personally think the baby's a boy, but I suppose I should think of a girl's middle name just in case."

I laughed. "Yeah, that might be a wise idea."

"Well, I definitely don't want to give her the middle name Ginevra. Lily Ginevra. Yuck! And Percy already took Molly, but I don't like the sound of Lily Molly either." Ginny thought for a moment, and then smiled. "What about Lily Luna. Luna is one of my best friends, after all, so it makes sense."

I smiled. "Perfect."

Even though I was excited for my first born child, by July, I was extremely nervous. What if I wasn't ready to be a father? I was only twenty-four years old, after all, and it was already hard enough being a godfather. When you were two, you were well behaved and mellow most of the time, but still got into trouble, just like your father. By the time you were six, however, you were more like your mother in the fact that you were a wild child, yet still loved to help me and Ginny out around the house whenever you could. With the infamous troublemaker James Potter for a grandfather, and the feisty Ginny Potter for a mother, the chances of the baby being a strong-willed troublemaker were high.

Sometime near the end of the summer, Ginny and I decided we wanted to make Ron and Hermione the baby's godparents, when we asked them about it, they happily agreed. Ron and Hermione had been my best friends since first year, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be the godparents of my child.

On October 19th, at 11:38 at night, I was awakened by Ginny tapping me on the shoulder.

"hmm?" I asked sleepily.

"Harry…" Ginny gasped. "The bed's wet."

It took me a moment to comprehend what was going on. "Oh!" I exclaimed, and leapt out of bed. I then started running around the room like a mad man. "It's alright, Ginny, I'll get everything ready. You just sit there and relax."

Ginny rolled her eyes at me. "Harry, calm down. I haven't even felt a contraction yet." Suddenly, Ginny winced in pain. However, it must not have been to horribly painful, because she smiled weakly. "Whoops, I guess I spoke to soon."

Soon, everything was packed, and Ginny's family was contacted. We arrived at St. Mungo's in record time, and were brought to a room right away.

Watching Ginny give birth was both one of the worse and best experiences of my life. It killed me to see how much pain childbirth caused Ginny, but at the same time, I couldn't wait to see my first-born child. I just stayed near Ginny's head the entire time, allowing her to squeeze my hand. Several times, Ginny squeeze my hand so hard I thought she was going to break my bones, but honestly, I don't think I would have minded if she did.

Finally, the cry I had been waiting for came at 3:04 in the morning. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have a healthy baby boy." A healer announced. She cleaned my tiny son thoroughly, and then handed him to an exhausted Ginny.

"Hello, James Sirius Potter." Ginny cooed. After a while, she handed him to me. As I rocked James back and forth in my arms, I could hardly believe that he was _my _son. Don't get me wrong, when I held you in my arms for the first time it was a feeling like no other. But James… James was different. After a few minutes, James began to cry. I wondered if I did something wrong. Did James not like me? How could he not, because I loved him so much.

Ginny must have seen the hurt look in my eyes, because she laughed in spite of herself. "Don't worry." She said. "He's probably just hungry."

I smiled weakly, and handed James back to Ginny. "Maybe you should tell the family about little James and take a bathroom break while I feed him." Ginny said with a smile.

For the first time that morning, I realized that I badly needed to use the restroom. "Good idea." I said quickly, and rushed out of the room. "It's a boy!" I exclaimed to the Weasleys waiting outside. "His name is James Sirius Potter!"

The family cheered and congratulated me, and then I darted down the hall in search of the bathroom. "It's a boy! His name is James Sirius Potter!" I exclaimed to everyone I met. Most people smiled at me, or even said something along the lines of "Congratulations!", but some gave me strange looks, or even glares. Frankly, though, I didn't care about any of their reactions. All I could think about was my son.

Soon after I returned, the Weasleys were allowed to visit Ginny and James. Molly and Arthur came in first, shortly followed by Ron and Hermione. When Bill and Fleur came in with four- year-old Victoire, twenty-two-month-old, Dominique, and four-month-old, Louis, Victoire said, "He's so cute!" making everyone laugh. Next, Percy and Audrey came in with seventeen-month-old Molly, and were shortly followed by George, Angelina, and three-month-old Fred II. When, Ginny cradled both babies in her arms, they beamed at each other, and everyone knew they were going to be best friends.

Finally, Hermione brought you in to see James. Unfortunately, you were more interested in playing with Victoire and the toys Molly had brought you than James. Little did I know at the time, you would be causing a lot more trouble in the future, and it was all because of James.

**Author's Note: WOW. I got done way faster with that than I expected. Here's the next chapter preview: "Harry?" you (Teddy) asked, tears streaming down your face. "Don't you love **_**me **_**anymore?"**


	13. Chapter 13: Jealousy and Surprises

**Chapter 13: Jealousy and Surprises**

Ginny collapsed next to me on the couch and let out a long sigh. "I thought James would never fall asleep." She sighed. James was five months old now, and it seemed as though he wanted to be up all hours of the day. Suddenly, Ginny sat up straighter. "Harry, do you want another baby?"

I smiled. "Of course, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I mean, do you want to have another baby, _now_? Obviously, not _right_ now, but now that James is five months old, he and his younger brother or sister would be more than a year apart in age.

I hesitated. "If I can handle James, I can handle anything. But it's up to you. After all, you're the one who has to go through the pregnancy and birth. Are you ready for another one?"

Ginny smiled. "I most definitely am."

One weekend, about two months later, Ginny and I were watching you. You were wild as ever, and to make matters worse, James was teething and learning to crawl at the same time, so he was crabby and constantly getting into things he shouldn't. Ginny was exhausted, and obviously needed a break, so I suggested that she see if she could go out for lunch with Hermione for a girls' outing.

Ginny frowned, but her eyes were full of temptation. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked.

"I'll manage." I said with a smile. "Go have fun."

About a half hour later, Ginny was gone, and you and I were left alone with James. Things were going fine, until you reached out a snatched a toy right out of James's hands, causing him to burst into tears.

"Teddy!" I exclaimed. "Give that toy back to James right this instant."

"But –"

"No buts, Teddy." I snapped. "James had the toy first, and you just took it away from him. I expect better of you. Give, it back right now, or I'll have to put you in timeout."

"Fine." You pouted, and reluctantly handed the toy back to James, who immediately stopped bawling and grinned instead.

A few minutes later, James crawled right over whatever you were playing with. In your frustration, you pushed James, making him fall over, and once again burst into tears.

"Ted Remus Lupin!" I snapped. "You know better than that! Now you need to go to the 'naughty step'." The "naughty step" was the bottom of the staircase and the place you would go whenever you got in trouble.

"NO!" you screamed, and tears began to pour from your eyes as well. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's too late, Teddy." I replied. "Go to the naughty step."

"No!" you repeated, and attempted to run away from me again. I was too fast for you though, and I scooped you up in my arms and carried you as you kicked and screamed to the naughty step. I set the timer for seven minutes, one minute for each year of your life, but you kept trying to escape, so I had to reset it multiple times. Finally, you calmed down slightly and stayed seated, so I could attend to James. After James stopped crying and the timer went off, I went to the naughty step to take you out of timeout.

"Harry?" you asked, tears streaming down your face. "Don't you love meanymore?"

So this was what this was all about. Ever since James had been born, I had less time for you, and you were jealous of him. That was why you had been acting so poorly. You only wanted attention, and in some ways, I couldn't blame you.

"Teddy," I said with a sigh. "Of _course _I love you. But James needs to be loved too, and what you did to him wasn't very nice. Do you know why you're in the naughty step, Teddy?"

"Because I was mean to James." You said weakly. "I'm sorry, Harry."

I warped my arms around you and gave you a hug. "It's alright, Teddy." I whispered softly. "I forgive you."

I knew you would get over you're jealousy eventually. But until then, we would get through this tough stage in your life, together.

One day in June, Ginny gave me some fantastic but unexpected news. She was pregnant again, but this time she was due February 1st. We wanted to tell Ron and Hermione immediately, and luckily, we soon got the perfect opportunity.

The following day, I got into work slightly late. There had been a storm the night before, and James had woken up. He wasn't scared, but he refused to go back to sleep afterwards. When I walked into the aurors' office, I found Ron sitting at my desk.

I suddenly cleared my throat loudly, making Ron jump. "Uh, Ron, why are you sitting at my desk?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry," Ron said and got up from my chair. "I was just wondering… well, Hermione and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner on Friday night at our place."

"What?" I asked groggily, because I was half asleep. "Oh, sorry Ron." I said, and explained why I was so tired.

"Oh no," Ron groaned sympathetically. "That doesn't sound fun."

"It wasn't, believe me." I said with a smile. "Although, James seemed to think it was. As for dinner on Friday, it sounds good to me, but let me just send Ginny an owl to make sure it's good with her too."

Ron nodded and watched as I grabbed a piece of paper and a quill from my desk and scribbled down a message to Ginny on it.

"Can I borrow Pigwidgeon?" I asked suddenly.

Ron sighed. His little owl was getting old and was only able to carry packages short distances now, but knowing that my own owl, a snowy owl named Stella, was at home with Ginny, he agreed.

Ginny was quick to send a reply, saying yes, she would love to have dinner with Ron and Hermione, and at precisely six o'clock that Friday, Ginny, James, and I arrived at Ron and Hermione's. We rang the doorbell and went right in, because that is what we have always because we knew each other so well. After welcoming Ginny and I, Hermione asked everyone what they wanted to drink. Ron and I said "butterbeer" without hesitation, but Ginny, of course, because of the slightly alcohol content in the butterbeer, said, "I'll just have water, please." When Ron gave her a strange look, she added. "I'm not really in a butterbeer mood."

Ginny poured James a sippy cup full of apple juice, while Hermione served the meal. When she placed her own glass of water on the table, Ginny and I looked at her in surprise, but did not say anything.

"Ron and I have something to tell the two of you." Hermione said, halfway through the meal.

Ginny and I looked at her in interest. Even James was quiet. Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded.

"We're having a baby!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. She jumped up from her chair and let out a squeal. "WE ARE TOO!" She ran around the table and gave Hermione a hug. "When are you due?" She asked, full of enthusiasm.

"December eighth. What about you?" Hermione was just as excited as her sister-in-law.

"February first! That means they'll be only two months apart!" Ginny exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ron and I watched our wives, greatly amused. Then, I got up for his spot at the table and shook Ron's hand. "Congratulations, Ron! Welcome to fatherhood. It's a difficult job, but a pleasurable one."

Ron smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. "Why don't we go to The Burrow? Mum and Dad will be delighted!"

Everyone agreed, so we all apparated to The Burrow. When Ginny rang the doorbell, Molly answered.

"What a surprise! What were you thinking, coming here unannounced? You didn't give me any time to prepare and -" Molly began.

"Mum, relax!" Ginny exclaimed. "We came because we have something to tell you. Where's Dad."

Molly's face softened. "Alright. He's in the living room. Come in, all of you."

Molly led us though the house we all knew so well into the living room. Arthur looked up from the book he was reading, and smiled.

"Look who's here Arthur!" Molly exclaimed. Arthur stood up and hugged everyone. Then, Ron said, "Mum, Dad, you might want to sit down, because we have some big news."

When they were seated, Harry said, "Ginny and I went to Ron and Hermione's house for dinner, and we found out some interesting information. Both Hermione -"

"We're pregnant!" Ginny interrupted, unable to control her impatience. "I'm due in February and Hermione's due in December.'

After Molly and Arthur hugged and congratulated all of us, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and I explained everything we knew about the children.

"This is so wonderful!" said Arthur. "Two grandchildren within two months of each other. How exciting!"

"Aren't you two tired of grandchildren yet?" teased Ron. "You already have five grandkids, one "adopted" grandchild, and now, three on the way, counting Percy and Audrey's second child!"

"I'll never be tired of grandkids!" Molly exclaimed. "That would be impossible!"

Everyone laughed. We knew that no matter how many grandchildren Molly and Arthur had, they would always welcome more into their hearts.

**Author's note: Just to let you know, the second half of this chapter comes from Chapter Three of another one of my stories, "The Rose Without Thorns". :)**

**This chapter took even shorter than the last one! Maybe it's because 1/3 of it was copied and pasted from "The Rose Without Thorns". :) Anyway, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Apologies

**Author's note: I'm sorry that I'm skipping a few years. (and now every chapter it seems like Ginny's pregnant. :) ) If this bothers anyone, let me know.**

**Chapter 14: Apologies**

My second-born son, Albus Severus Potter, was born February thirteenth, 2006, nearly two weeks late. At first Ginny and I were worried, but after Albus was born, it was clear that everything was going to be okay. Ron and Hermione had a little girl named Rose on December fifth, and she had inherited Ron's red hair. In early December, 2007, Ginny and I discovered she was pregnant with our third child, and we hoped the baby, who would be born in June, would be a girl this time, as we had already decided this baby would be our youngest child.

Also in December, I received not one, but two unusual Christmas cards. The just happened to be from my Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley, both of whom I hadn't seen since not long after my sixth year, but ever since the war, I had been on "Christmas card terms" with them. I opened Petunia's first, expecting nothing more than the usual signature underneath the cards message. It was always only signed by Petunia, as I'm sure my uncle Vernon would have a fit if she made him sign it. But, this year, a letter fell out when I opened the card. What I read in the letter shocked me.

_Harry, _It began. Not dear, just Harry. But then again, what did I expect from the aunt who had neglected me for nearly seventeen years?

_Harry,_

_I would completely understand if this letter means nothing to you, but I wish to inform you that two days ago, Vernon passed away of a heart attack. I've tried to tell him for years that he needed to eat better and exercise more, or else something like this would happen, but he refused to listen to me, and now he has paid the price._

_The reason I am informing you of this is because I would like you to attend his funeral on Saturday, December. I doubt you would except this invitation, but I sincerely hope you do, as I feel like… well, to be honest, I feel like we need some time to warm up to each other, and possibly get on even friendly terms than just sending Christmas cards. Now that Vernon's gone, I think we can finally do that. _

_One more thing: If you do decide to come to the funeral, please bring your family. I hope to see all of you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Aunt Petunia_

If that wasn't strange enough, I also got a card from Dudley.

_Dear Harry and family,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope to see you and your family soon._

_Love,_

_Big D_

That was even stranger, because I couldn't think of any other time that Dudley said "love" before he signed his name. When I showed Ginny the Christmas cards, she said absolutely, we definitely should go to the funeral.

That was why Ginny and I were carrying our two young sons as I searched the church for a familiar face.

"Harry, over here!" A voice called. I turned to see a tall, muscular man walk toward me.

"Dudley? Is that you?" I asked, amazed at how much my cousin had changed.

Dudley smiled weakly. "It sure is." He said softly.

"Wow. You look so… different."

"And you're just as scrawny as always." Dudley said with a smile. He suddenly noticed Ginny standing awkwardly beside me. "And who's this?"

"Dudley, this is my beautiful wife, Ginny, and our wonderful boys, three year old James, and twenty-two month old Albus. Ginny is also pregnant with our third child."

Dudley smiled again, and reached out to shake Ginny's hand. "Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin. I'm sure he hasn't mentioned my name before."

Ginny bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying something she'd regret. "Well, actually, he has…"

"Oh… I get it." Dudley said softly, and then turned to me. "I assume you didn't say anything good about me. If you did, I don't deserve any of it."

Dudley paused for a moment before continuing. "Harry, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you when we were kids."

"Don't worry about it, Big D." I replied. "People change, and I believe you have grown a lot from when we were younger, especially after the dementor incident."

"Dementors… They're those things that attacked us once when we were fifteen, right?"

I nodded. "Exactly."

"Dudley? What are you doing over there! You left me alone with the children and… oh, hello." I turned my head toward the woman who had spoken. She was pretty, with dark brown, shoulder-length hair, and was just as petite as my aunt Petunia. Two infant girls were cradled in her arms, and a young boy who looked like a younger version of Dudley – except for the fact that he was skinner at that age than Dudley was – was trailing after her.

"Who's this?" The woman asked curiously.

"Debra, this is my cousin Harry, his wife Ginny, and his sons, James and Albus." Dudley replied. "Harry this is my lovely wife, Debra, our four-year-old son, David, and our eight month old twin daughters Danielle and Diana.

David reminded me a lot of Dudley. He looked almost exactly like him, with blond hair and blue eyes, but was a lot skinner than Dudley was. One of his sisters reminded me of Petunia, and had many of the same facial features as her, but I was shocked to see that her twin had fuzzy red hair and green eyes, just like my mother.

"Nice to meet you." Debra said, giving Ginny and I a friendly smile.

David however, wasn't so friendly. "Daddy, who's _that_?" David asked, pointing to James with a look of disgust on his face.

"That's your cousin James."

"I don't like him." David pouted.

"David, don't be rude!" Debra exclaimed, while Ginny glared at him for being so mean to her little boy.

"Sorry about that." Dudley whispered in my ear.

I merely shrugged. "We didn't get along as kids, so why should we expect our children to?"

When Dudley led us to where Aunt Petunia was standing, she smiled weakly when she saw us coming and gave me an awkward hug. Thinking back on it, I believe it was the first and alone hug she had ever giving me. "Thank you for coming." She said softly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I replied simply.

When I introduced Petunia to my family, she spoke in a voice that was barely audible. "Your mother had red hair."

"I know." I said with a smile. "I like to call it the 'Potter family curse'. We're real suckers for redheads."

For the first time that I could remember, Petunia laughed. It was a weak laugh, but a laugh just the same. She looked as if she wanted to say something more but decided against it.

After the funeral, Petunia invited Dudley and our families over for tea. While Petunia, Dudley, and Debra disappeared into the kitchen, I decided to give Ginny a little tour of the house I grew up in. For old time's sake, I opened the cupboard under the stairs, the one that used to be my old bedroom. When Ginny realized what I was doing, she gasped, and tears began to flow from her eyes. "Is this…?" she began, but stopped because she knew the answer. "How could they?"

I sighed. This cupboard was the place where I had spent most of the first eleven years of my life, and like Ginny, I often wondered: How could they do this to me? "I wondered that myself many times when I was little." I replied.

Just then, Petunia came back out into the hallway and found Ginny in tears, and me standing with my arm warped around her as I tried to comfort my wife. "Is everything alright…?" Petunia began, but once she saw that the cupboard door was open, she stopped talking, and her cold eyes softened. "Harry, I'm sorry…" Petunia whispered.

"You should be!" Ginny snapped. "How could you keep a little boy, your own nephew, trapped in such a small space for most of his life, when your son was a spoiled little –"

"Ginny…" I warned, but Petunia interrupted me.

"No, she's right." Petunia said with a sigh. "Harry, I truly am sorry for making you live in that cupboard for eleven years. I now regret that decision."

I sighed. "Well, we can't change the past, so there's no point in being angry. I'm willing to move on, if you are."

Petunia smiled weakly, but for the rest of the afternoon, she was silent, as if something was bothering her. Finally, when we were all sitting in the sitting room, she just couldn't take it anymore. "Harry?" She asked softly. "Can I talk to for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure." I replied, and followed Petunia out of the sitting, and into the kitchen.

"Sit down, please." Petunia said, gesturing to the table. I did as I was told, and then Petunia sat down across the table from me.

"Where to begin?" Petunia muttered to herself. "How much do you know about your mother?"

I hesitated, and then explained most of what I knew about my mother, from her relationship with Petunia, to her death, leaving some details out, such as how she at first, hated my father and other details that weren't so important to Petunia. When I finished, I saw that Petunia had tears in her eyes.

"I should have been the one to tell you all of that Harry, not whatever source you've heard that information from." Petunia said, her voice full of sadness. "I have so many regrets, you couldn't possibly imagine. I regret the way Vernon, Dudley, and I treated you like dirt, and how Vernon and I lied to you all those years about what happened to your parents. I didn't really think of your mother as dirt, I was just jealous of her. We used to be so close, but when she got her Hogwarts letter, I didn't want her to go to that school and do things that I couldn't. My parents were so proud of her, and I felt alone, as I'm sure you felt before going to Hogwarts yourself. I tried everything to be what Lily was, including sending a letter to the headmaster, but everything failed. I turned my anger out on Lily, and we grew apart. I never really stopped loving her. What bothered me the most about her death was that I never got to tell her I was sorry. I just hope she, and you as well, can forgive me…" By the end of her little speech, the tears were no longer in her eyes. Instead, Petunia was sobbing.

Slowly, I gave my aunt a hug. "I know for a fact that my mother would forgive you, and so will I."

"Thank you, Harry." Petunia said with a weak smile.

As Ginny, James, Albus and I were getting ready to leave, Petunia asked, "You'll come back sometime, won't you?"

I told her I would. In the letter he wrote to me before he died, my godfather Sirius once said, "Family, in my mind, does not necessary mean your relatives. My definition of family is 'people in one's life whom they are close to and may or may not be related to.' Even though I am related to my parents, my brother, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, they are not my family. This may be true for Sirius, but it is only partially true to me. When I was younger, I would have agreed with this one hundred percent. Now, I know that even though Petunia and Dudley were not the kindest people to me growing up, people change, and they were still my family, no matter what.

**Author's note: Okay, I've decided to ATTEMPT to hold my story hostage until I get ****three ****reviews from three different people. Why? Because I posted three chapters, and only got ****one ****review between the three. (Three reviews is not very much, and people who's reviewed before are free to do so again, and they will count as one of the three.) I will not update until then (for a reasonable amount of time) and I'll just let the chapters stack up in my files without posting them, so I suggest you review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Back to King's Cross

**Author's Note: I was so happy by the enormous amount of reviews I got for the last chapter (I got 9!) that I was thinking I should "hold my story hostage" more often. Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed. You all made my day on Saturday. I tried to update sooner, but life kind of got in the way, so sorry about that. :)**

**Again, thanks for so many reviews! Honestly, I was only expecting two or three, but seven is… well, it's kind of unbelievable. I think that's a record for a single chapter for me. :) Thanks again, reviewers, you guys are absolutely amazing. Enjoy the next chapter, and if you could review this one too, that'd be great! :)**

**Chapter 15: Back at Kings Cross**

"Daddy, where's Teddy going?" Four-year-old James asked as he tugged on my sleeve.

I smiled at my eldest son. "Teddy's going to Hogwarts." I told him.

James eyes lit up. Ginny and I had been telling him a lot of stories about Hogwarts, and if it were up to him, James would be boarding the Hogwarts Express that very day. "Really?" he asked in amazement.

"Really."

"Daddy?" asked three-year-old Albus quietly. "What's Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a special school for witches and wizards just like us." I said with a smile. "You'll get to go there when you're eleven."

Albus frowned. "Eleven is a big number."

"Yes, it is, Al. But it isn't really as big as you think. You'll see."

"_I'm _going to be in Gryffindor when _I _go to Hogwarts, aren't I, Daddy?" James asked.

"I'm sure you will James." I replied.

It took five minutes to load you, the boys, plus fifteen-month-old Lily into the car, but we made it. Andromeda had asked me to Kings Cross station for your first year at Hogwarts, and was happy to agree, but after about ten minutes in the car, I was beginning to regret bringing my entire family along. James and Albus, even at such a young age, constantly bickered, and this car ride was no exception. You, as usual, tried to settle the arguments, but almost as soon as one stopped, another began.

"My broom's better than yours!" James exclaimed, holding up a tiny model of a racing broom.

"No, mine!" Albus argued, gesturing to his own broom.

"I like them both." You told them. "They're both special in their own way."

I gave you a grateful smile through the rearview mirror. The boys' arguing gave me a headache, and made it nearly impossible to drive, as if I wasn't bad enough at it already. I wasn't too terrible, considering I had rode in a car when my uncle Vernon drove. Then again, Vernon wasn't the best driver either. He was the kind of driver who would cut people off on purpose, where I, maybe once or twice, may have done it on accident. Unfortunately, the peace did not last long, and soon James and Albus broke into another argument. I was thankfully when I finally turned into a King's Cross parking lot and somehow managed to successful park.

As we approached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, you looked around in confusion and said, "I thought we were supposed to go to platform nine and three quarters. Where is it?"

I smiled. "You, Teddy are extremely luckily that your godfather is not in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit and your grandmother is still alive. You have someone to show you where to go, something I didn't have. I'm lucky I found the Weasleys, though." I said, and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know, Harry you've told me before… and I'm very grateful, honestly I am, but that still doesn't answer my question."

I smiled mischievously. "Teddy, I want you to grab on to your cart, and when I say go you run." I instructed.

You gave me a strange look, but did as you were told. I warped my arms around you and placed both hands on your cart, to help guide you in the right direction, and then looked around briefly. There were no muggles in sight. "Ready, Teddy?" I asked, and you nodded.

"Alright… go!" I exclaimed, and we began to run toward the barrier.

"Harry, what are you doing?" You cried as you realized where we were going. "Are you in—?"

You stopped talking as we crashed through the barrier and arrived at platform nine and three quarters and gazed around in amazement. "That was amazing!" you exclaimed. "This place is so cool!"

I chuckled. "Just wait to you get to Hogwarts. That's where the adventure really begins."

Just then, the rest of my family crashed through the barrier. Lily's eyes were wide with shock as she was unsure what had happened, but the boys looked as though they were experiencing the best day of their lives. "That was cool!" James exclaimed.

You smiled at your little "brother". "It was, wasn't it!"

As Ginny and I helped you load your things on the train, you hesitantly tapped me on the shoulder. "Harry?" You asked timidly. "Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor?"

I smiled encouragingly. "I think there's a very good chance of that. And besides, if you think the sorting hat is leaning towards putting you in a different house, you can ask it about putting you in Gryffindor."

"Really?" you asked.

"Really."

You wrapped your arms around me and gave me a giant hug, and then ran off and boarded the train. A few minutes later, your face appeared in the window, along with the faces of two other boys. As the train pulled away, I found myself to have tears in my eyes.

About a week later, I received a letter from you.

_Dear Harry, _

_Guess what? I got sorted into Gryffindor! The sorting hat didn't even consider any other house at all. I made three new friends. Michael Wood is the son of Oliver Wood, the famous Quidditch player! I guess that's not all that amazing, since James, Al, and Lily are yours and Ginny kids. He and another one of my friends, Alex Muellenton, are in my dorm. There's also Alex's sister, Amanda – or Mandy, as she likes to be called – who's really nice too._

_I really like Hogwarts so far. My favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Are you going to come and teach our class? Professor Clearton said you did that before. I can't wait to come home for Christmas though. _

_Love, Teddy_

During the next few months, I got several letters from Professor McGonagall, saying that you had landed yourself in detention. You really were your father's son. The worst letter I ever received from Professor McGonagall came in January.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I wish to inform you that your godson, Teddy Lupin has seriously injured a student using sectumsempra. Mr. Lupin will not be expelled, but he will spend a detention with Deputy Headmistress Lucianna Pasen._

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Thinking back, I realized it was partially my fault you had used the sectumsempra spell on a student. A couple of months previous, you had asked me what the worst spell I ever used was, not counting an unforgivable curse. I told you it was the sectumsempra curse, but I also told you to never to use it. Quickly, I wrote you a letter to express my disappointment.

_Teddy,_

_I am very disappointed in you. You should know better than that. If I say never to do something, don't do it. Do I make myself clear? I demand an explanation, but don't expect me to change my mind._

_Love, _

_Harry_

You replied within the following day.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm really sorry about using that spell and disobeying you, but I didn't know what it would do. But there was this Slytherin in my potions class who called my dad a coward who never wanted me or Mum and abandoned us, which isn't true. Yeah, I know you said he left Mum at Grandma's for a little bit, but he came back! Charles also said that he was "a two-faced go-between who only wanted what was best for _him", _and that's why Voldemort had Dolohov kill him, but that's not true either. My dad was a very good man… wasn't he? So that's why I used the spell on him. I know I shouldn't have, but he just made me so mad. Are you mad at me?_

_Love, _

_Teddy_

I wrote a reply immediately, saying no, I wasn't mad just disappointed, and yes, your father was a wonderful man, who not only fought valiantly in the battle of Hogwarts, he gave his life to give you a better one. Because of the discrimination against werewolves, I always knew people would confront you about your father, and that you would stand up for him. I just didn't think it would be that soon, and that extreme.


	16. Chapter 16: Love and Support

**Author's Note: Honestly people, do I really need to threaten to "hold my story hostage" in order to get more reviews? I don't want to sound greedy, but one (or none) review per chapter just won't do. (Thanks again, Sweets5236!) So, until I get ****three ****reviews, or a date of my choosing, I am once again holding this story hostage. This can last two or three days, a week, or a month. Only I will know, so I suggest you review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

**Chapter 16: Love and Support Forever**

"Happy Birthday, dear Lily, happy birthday to you!" The Weasley/Potter/Lupin clan sang to my daughter, who was turning three years old. Ginny showed Lily how to blow out the three candles atop her birthday cake, and everyone applauded and cheered when they went out. I could hardly believe that my little girl was three years old already, when it seemed like she was only born yesterday. If time flew by then, imagine how I will feel when she goes off to Hogwarts in eight years. Everyone, even the older kids such as you and Victoire, showered Lily with attention, and eventually wore her, James, and Albus out, making it easy for Ginny and I to put them to bed.

Later that night, as Ginny and I sat together on the couch, just talking, Ginny said, out of the blue, "I want another job."

"Isn't being a stay at home mum with three kids under the age of seven hard enough?" I teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes at me. "I meant, I want to go back into the work force. I enjoy being a stay-at-home mum, but sometimes, I just need a break from the kids. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

"Of course, I do." I replied. "What exactly do you want to do?"

Ginny hesitated for a moment. "I want to do something that has to do with Quidditch. Maybe a writer, or a reporter."

"Ginny, whatever you decide, I want you to always know that I will love and support you, no matter what."

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny said with a smile, and I gave her a kiss.

A few weeks later Ginny applied to be the senior Quidditch correspondent for the _Daily Prophet_. The _Prophet _liked what she had to say, so they hired her immediately. Ginny's new job consisted of going to Quidditch matches and reporting them. She would also write articles about Quidditch news, advances in Quidditch technology, such as new brooms, and emerging players. She was really enjoying her new job, but unfortunately, James, Albus, and Lily had a hard time adjusting. One her first day, Ginny had to be at work early, so she and I dropped the kids off at The Burrow. Just as Ginny and I were about to leave for work, Lily clamped on to Ginny's leg. As much as she loved Grandpa and Grandma Weasley, Lily didn't want her mummy to leave, as she was used to spending everyday with her.

"Lily, sweetheart," Ginny said softly, bending down to Lily's level. "Mummy has to go now. Can you please let go?"

"No!" Lily screamed as she began to cry.

It took several minutes to pry Lily away from Ginny's leg, but even when we finally did, she still continued to bawl. Ginny and I felt guilty for making our little girl so upset, but she will adjust. It may take awhile, but eventually, Lily won't even remember what life was like before.

And, now, my dear godson, we are back to the present. I will continue to write to you, but now, I will date every entry, so you know when everything happened. You are thirteen years old and just starting your third year. My third year was a special one to me. I was the year I found _my _godfather, Sirius, and began to dream of the day that I would go to live with him, and he would become my legal guardian in place of my aunt and uncle. Although that dream never came true, a special bond between Sirius and I was created. That bond was extremely strong despite only having about three years with him. What hurt the most about Sirius's death was never knowing what could have been, and how my life could have changed for the better. Luckily, you and I are more fortunate than Sirius, and will have more opportunities to spend together than I had with him. I will continue to write to you so that, many years from now, when I _am _gone, you will have something to remember me by. I hope your third year is as special as mine was.

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. And now, as even more incentive to review, here is a preview of the next chapter:**

_**As I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't believe my eyes. Sure, at nineteen, you were out of Hogwarts and perfectly able and free to make your own decisions, but yet, I couldn't believe you were doing **_**that,**_** right in the middle of my kitchen.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Teddy's Secret

**Author's Note: Sorry I skipped six years in time. I couldn't think of anything that could happen between the last chapter and now, besides James going to Hogwarts, but I already did a chapter where Teddy went to Hogwarts, and I didn't want the chapters to be too similar. **

**I got my three reviews, so here's the next chapter. However, I am still holding this story hostage every chapter until I get three reviews. On weekends, I will expect more, five to be exact. But since it is Thursday, I only need ****three ****reviews before I update again.**

**Chapter 17: Teddy's Secret**

_July 2__nd__, 2017_

It's been six years since I written last. I did not forget about you, I just couldn't find anything worth writing about. As you moved into your teenage years, we became even closer than we were before. You could, and still hopefully can, tell me anything, except, apparently, how you fancied a girl. At first, I was a little surprised you didn't tell me about your feelings for this girl, but then again, I never told Sirius about how I fancied Cho Chang in my fourth and fifth years, so it made sense. Yes, I know what you're thinking: I fancied and even dated a girl before dating and falling in love with Ginny? Shocker, isn't it?

Yesterday was the Saturday after Victoire, Molly, Dominique, Fred, Louis, James, and Lucy came home from Hogwarts, and as usual there was a family gathering. This year, it was Ginny's and my turn to host it. Everyone came, and every chair in my living room was filled. You came to visit as well, although I had been seeing a lot of you as it was. You had just started Auror training the previous summer under my watchful eye, as I had been the head auror since 2007 after Mr. Robbards had retired.

As we sat in my living room, Molly the first was the first to get the conversation flowing by asking the kids to say one thing about the past year, or one thing they were looking forward to doing next year. Victoire started by explained how she and two of hers and your friend, Jenna and Nick had been missing you and the other members of your circle of friends, all of which had graduated the previous year. The fact that Nick and Jenna were dating made it worse because Victoire was feeling like a third wheel. Now, however, Nick, who just so happened to be the new Headmistress's, Professor Clearton's, adopted son, had just graduated, so things should be better next year. Victoire was looking forward to the upcoming school year because it would be her seventh and final year, and she was hoping to become Head Girl.

Molly-the-second, who had just finished her third year in Ravenclaw, talked about how she was going to be start studying for the O.W.L.s next year, even though she was only going to be in her fourth year. Her fellow Ravenclaw third year, Dominique rolled her eyes at her cousin. Instead of talking about studying, Dominique was more interested in talking about her first year as a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She enjoyed playing Quidditch, even though Ravenclaw had finished third behind none other than Gryffindor in first and Slytherin in second. Hufflepuff had the best team they had in ages, though, and came close to passing up Ravenclaw and moving in to third, but no one dared to bring that up to Dominique.

Fred and James, who had just finished their second and first years in Gryffindor, talked about some of the pranks they had pulled. George joked that the boys would end up breaking his and his twin's record some day, but their grandmother scolded them for their antics, and for actually bragging about it.

Louis, who had just finished his second year, commented on how everyone, including his family, was just beginning to get used to the idea of a Weasley in Slytherin. Before Louis, all of the Weasleys had either been Gryffindors or Ravenclaws. Most people expected Louis to be a Ravenclaw, and were shocked when the sorting hat called out "Slytherin". Even Louis himself was shocked, and at first he hated his house and didn't want to be there, but soon he made friends just like all the other Weasleys had, and began to enjoy himself.

Lucy excitedly explained her first year at Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff. When she had first been sorted into Hufflepuff, Lucy was afraid her father, Percy would be disappointed. She lied to her family, saying that she had been sorted into Gryffindor instead. Her lie managed to keep covered up, until Christmas dinner, when James accidently spilled the beans. Percy then became angry with his daughter, not because she was a Hufflepuff, but because she had lied to him. He soon explained to Lucy that he would always love her no matter what house she was in, and he was extremely proud of her. Now, Lucy prances proudly around Hogwarts, explaining how awesome Hufflepuff house is, and that Hufflepuffs aren't really just the "leftovers" as everyone assumes.

After awhile, you and Victoire offered to go to the kitchen to make dinner. You were gone longer than expected, so I decided to go check on you. As I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't believe my eyes. Sure, at nineteen, you were out of Hogwarts and perfectly able and free to make your own decisions, but yet, I couldn't believe you were doing that, right in the middle of my kitchen.

What were you doing exactly, do you ask? You and Victoire were standing as close together as you could possibly be, and your lips were pressed together in a romantic kiss. Suddenly, you opened your eyes, and saw me gaping at you. Quickly you broke away from the kiss.

"Teddy?" Victoire asked confusedly.

"H-Harry?" was all you managed to sputter.

Victoire spun around and gasped. "Uncle Harry! We didn't… we were _starting _to make dinner…"

I smiled. "Don't let me interrupt." I teased, and left the room.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked as I returned to the living room.

"Yes, everything's fine. _It _has just happened, though." I said, winking at the adults. Ever since you and Vic were little, we adults always thought you would end up together. In the past six months or so, we all had noticed a change between the two of you. You acted… different when you were around each other than you had in the past. After what I saw in the kitchen, it was clear that you and Victoire were finally in the "stage beyond friendship" as Bill likes to call it.

Lily gave me a curious look. "_What's _happened, Dad?" she asked.

I smiled. "Nothing you need to be concerned about, Tiger-Lily." I assured her, using her special nickname.

"Ooh, I think _I _know!" Dominique exclaimed with a giggle. She leaned over and whispered something in Molly-the-second's ear. Molly's eyes grew wide, and she struggled not to laugh. Dominique however, was overcome with giggles again. They definitely knew about yours and Victoire's kiss. They were, after all, fourteen-year-old teenage girls, so they probably caught on very quickly. The other cousins, on the other hand were still clueless.

During dinner, you and Victoire were silent for the most part, and glanced at Bill, Fleur, and me often for any sort of sign that I had told them about your kiss, but Bill and Fleur stayed strong. At one point, I winked at you, causing you to blush.

A few hours after dinner, everyone went home for the night, but you hung back for another couple of hours. "So, Teddy, how long have you fancied Victoire?" I asked after everyone else had left, grinning deviously from ear to ear. It was about almost eleven o'clock now, and James, Albus, and Lily had already been sent to bed, and I gave Ginny a hint to keep herself occupied so that I could talk to you in private.

You blushed again. "I knew you bring that up." You muttered, and laughed nervously. "Do you know how awkward that was for me?"

I grinned. "Well, I would say sorry for barging in on you, but it _is _my house."

You laughed. "That's true."

"You still didn't answer my question." I reminded you. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

You sighed. "Of course I know that, and I normally _do _tell you almost everything, but I've only told Nick about my feelings for Vic." Nick was the adopted son of Headmistress Clearton and Deputy Headmaster and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Jason Clearton, a werewolf, and your best friend other than Victoire. "Merlin, I didn't even tell Vic herself until today. But to answer your question, I think I always fancied Victoire, but I just didn't realize it. I discovered I was in love with her when she had her first boyfriend in her fifth year, and I found myself jealous of the guy. Victoire and I had a fight over it, but we made up after about a month. I still couldn't muster enough of my Gryffindor courage to tell her that I loved her, until now that is."

"When did you start dating?"

"Well, today, I guess. It's not official, but the kiss we shared… it was magical."

We talked for another half hour before you decided to head home to the apartment you were renting. "When are you and Victoire going to tell Bill and Fleur about your relationship?" I asked just as you were about to leave.

You gave me a curious look. "Didn't you tell them already?"

"I told everyone who was here today who's over the age of eighteen, and I think Dominique and Molly caught on too, but I think Bill and Fleur would be impressed if you told them yourselves."

You hesitated. "I'll have to talk with Vic, but I think we'll tell them next weekend." You said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." I replied, and with a quick hug goodbye, you disapperated.

Good luck, Teddy. I wish you happiness always.

**Chapter 17 Preview: **_**Dear Uncle Harry… Everything going good here at Hogwarts, except for the fact that Albus has befriended that Malfoy boy Dad told us to stay away from. Sure, Malfoy is in Gryffindor with Al and I, but that doesn't make a difference to me. Can you ask Al not to be friends with Malfoy, because I don't trust him? Not at all. Why would you let your own son be friends with a **_**Malfoy**_**? Love from your niece, Rose.**_


	18. Chapter 18: A Disagreement Between

**Disclaimer/Author's note: anything in **_**bold**_** italics is an event/quote coming straight from the Deathly Hallows epilogue, which came from J.K. Rowling's imagination, not mine. Anything else, besides character names, is my continuation of the epilogue.**

**Since today is Saturday, I will need ****five ****reviews before I update, so I suggest you review… last chapter only got one review (Thanks yet again, Sweets5236!) and the only reason I updated today was because I got the most reviews I ever received for a single chapter of any of my stories last Saturday, and I hope for the same results this week. My goal for this story is to get a total of at least 50 reviews. This will be difficult, as I'm thinking there will only be two more chapters, but it ****is ****possible, with the help of my lovely readers, so please review. Please? I'll update faster if you do…. :)**

**Chapter 18: A Disagreement Between Cousins**

_September 1__st__, 2017_

When we brought James to platform nine-and-three-quarters for his first year, Ginny and I were not worried at all. James was always very confident in himself. Some people called that confidence arrogance, but it reminded me of everything I've ever known about my father, James's namesake. James had all the signs of a Gryffindor; he valued courage over anything, had a boat load of confidence, and even had a slight dislike for all Slytherins, except his cousin Louis. He was sure, even from the time he was three or four years old, that he would be sorted into Gryffindor, and no one was surprised when the sorting hat placed him there.

Albus, on the other hand, we were a little more concerned about me. Albus so desperately wanted to be a Gryffindor, but he was afraid he'd be sorted into Slytherin instead. While James had been over-the-top-excited about his first day, Albus still had that same excitement, but most of it was over-come with a feeling of anxiety. James, as usual, did not help the situation.

"You know where you're going, right, Al?" James asked as soon as we got in the car.

"Hogwarts?"

James rolled his eyes. "No kidding. I meant, you know what house you're gonna end up in, right?"

"Gr-Gryffindor?" Albus asked hopefully.

James grinned. "Nope, _you're_ going to be a Slytherin!"

"No! I won't!" Albus argued. "I'm a Gryffindor."

James shook his head. "Slytherin."

"Gryffindor!" cried Albus. "I'm not cunning _or _mean, and I'm not even sure what ambitious means! I may not be as brave as you are, but I'm still brave! I'm a Gryffindor… right, Dad?"

"You'd be a great Gryffindor, Al." I replied. Of course, he'd do well in Slytherin too, as well as Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I turned to James and added, "And James, stop tormenting your brother."

"It's not my fault he's more sensitive than a girl." James muttered under his breath, but I still heard him.

"James…" I warned, glaring at him through the rearview mirror.

James sighed. "Alright, Dad, alright! I promise to _always _be kind and respectful towards Al from now on."

"Yeah, right." Albus muttered.

"Albus, you're not helping." Ginny said, turning around in her seat to face the boys. "Now can you please try to get along so that your father can concentrate on driving?"

The boys were silent the rest of the car ride, while Lily babbled on and on about how much she wanted to go to Hogwarts, and how it wasn't fair that James and Albus were going without her. However, after we left the car and began pushing James's and Albus's carts towards platform nine-and-three quarters, their argument was continued.

"_**I **_**won't**_**! I **_**won't **_**be in Slytherin!"**_

"_**James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**_

"_**I only said he **_**might **_**be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He **_**might **_**be in Slyth-"**_

_**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. **_

Together, the five of us crashed through the barrier. Once on the other side, we found Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Ron joked about how if his kids weren't sorted into Gryffindor, they'd disinherit them.

"_**But no pressure." He said.**_

We also caught sight of Draco Malfoy, our childhood nemesis, along with his son, Scorpius. Scorpius appeared to be around James's and Albus's age. Since James had never mentioned him, I could only assume he was in Albus's year.

"_**So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**_

"_**Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**_

"_**You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get **_**too **_**friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." **_In reality, Ron was really talking about himself, not his father. He just didn't want to tell his little girl.

Just then, James ran up to us, and said he caught you and Victoire "snogging". When he didn't get much reaction from the adults, he said, "**Our**_** Teddy! **_**Teddy Lupin!**_** Snogging **_**our **_**Victoire! **_**Our **_**cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing –"**_

"_**You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are **_**so **_**like Ron –"**_

"_**- and then he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away! He's **_**snogging **_**her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**_

_**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**_

_**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," I said. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"**_

_**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al ¨C Teddy could have my room!"**_

_**"No," I said firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**_

I checked my watch and saw it was time for James, Albus, and Rose to board the train. Ginny told James to give Neville, who was now the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, love, but he protested against, explained how he couldn't give a professor _love_. James quickly allowed Ginny to kiss him, gave me a fleeting hug, and ran off to find Fred and the rest of their friends.

Just as he was about to board the train, Albus whispered in my ear, _**"What if I **_**am**_** in Slytherin?"**_

_**The whisper was for me alone, and I knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**_

_**I crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above my own. Alone of my three children, Albus had inherited my eyes, the eyes that I had inherited from my mother.**_

_**"Albus Severus," I said quietly, so that nobody but Albus and Ginny could hear. Ginny was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**_

_**"But just say-"**_

_**"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"It did for me," I replied.**_

_**I had never told any of my children that before, and now I saw the wonder in Albus's face when I said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**_

_**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**_

_**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**_

_**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and I walked alongside it, watching my son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. I kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching my son glide away from me...**_

_**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. My hand was still raised in farewell.**_

_**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**_

_**"I know he will." **_

_September 6__th__, 2017_

Today Ginny and I received letters from both Albus and Rose. Albus's said:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Guess what? I got sorted into Gryffindor! At first the sorting hat wasn't sure whether to place me in Slytherin or Gryffindor, but then I did what Dad said, and told him I wanted to be in Gryffindor, and you know what he did? He laughed at me, and said I was just like you, Dad, and that sorting you into Gryffindor was one of the best decisions he's ever made! Rose got sorted into Gryffindor too, so now we get to be together._

_I always knew that Dad defeated a dark wizard when he was only seventeen, but I never knew he was so famous! Everyone here knows his name, and some people always say I look like him. It's really weird, because I'm not used to all of this. James has kind of been ignoring me most of the time, except for when I was first sorted into Gryffindor, but I don't mind, because I've made friends with most of my dorm mates._

_Do you remember that Scorpius Malfoy boy Uncle Ron warned us about? He's actually really nice, and he was sorted into Gryffindor, too! I don't understand why Uncle Ron doesn't like him. He and I are becoming really good friends. Rose doesn't like him though, even though Scorpius is only trying to be her friend too. You don't mind that I'm friends with Scorpius, do you?_

_Love, _

_Albus_

Rose's letter was a little less positive.

_Dear Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny,_

_How are you? As I assume Al's already told you we both got sorted into Gryffindor, which made both of us extremely happy. I've made friends with two girls from my dorm, Lexi Thomas and Alana Finnegan. The other two girls aren't too friendly, though, I'm not sure why._

_Everything going good here at Hogwarts, except for the fact that Albus has befriended that Malfoy boy Dad warned us about. Sure, Malfoy is in Gryffindor with Al and I, but that doesn't make a difference to me. Can you ask Al not to be friends with Malfoy, because I don't trust him? Not at all. Why would you let your own son be friends with a _Malfoy_? _

_Love from your niece, Rose._

Sighing, I showed Ginny the letters. After some discussion I wrote replies to them.

_Dear Al,_

_Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor! Your mother and I would have been proud of you no matter what house you were sorted into, but I know how much you wanted to be in Gryffindor. I'm really glad you're enjoying your time at Hogwarts. I know I did when I was in school. To me, Hogwarts was home, and I hope it becomes like a second home for you as well._

_As for being friends with Scorpius, I'm totally fine with it, and I'm glad you've made friends already. I think the reason your uncle Ron "warned" you about him is because of his family history. For years, the Malfoys, a pure-blood family, had always been Slytherins, while Weasleys had mostly been Gryffindors. Scorpius's father, Draco… we'll let's just say he didn't get along with Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and I. One more than one occasion, Draco had called Aunt Hermione a mudblood. But, please, Al, don't let these things change your opinion about Scorpius, or make you hold a grudge against his father, because people change, and Scorpius is necessary exactly like Draco. Please try to remember that. Lily, Mum, and I miss you and send our love._

_Love,_

_Dad and Mum_

To Rose I wrote:

_Dear Rose,_

_Ginny, Lily, and I are fine. How about yourself? Congratulations on being sorting into Gryffindor. All of us back home are extremely proud of you and Al. I'm glad the two of you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts._

_Speaking of Albus, I will not forbid him from being Scorpius's friend because I believe he should be allowed to be friends with whomever he wants to be friends with. I think the only reason your father warned you about Scorpius was because your mother, father, and I didn't get along very well with Scorpius's father, Draco, when we were in school. But the thing is, Rose, people change, and not everyone is exactly like their parents. Take your Granddad Weasley and your father for example. Granddad Weasley and your father are father and son, yet while Granddad Weasley loves everything that has to do with muggles, your father is more interesting in Quidditch. I don't expect you to necessary be best mates with Scorpius, but I do expect that you respect Al's choice in friends, and he will do the same._

_Love,  
>Uncle Harry<em>

Sighing, I sealed the envelopes and tied them to Stella's, my snowy owl's, leg. I don't know what is going to happen between Albus, Rose, and Scorpius, but I hope it doesn't tear Al and Rose apart.

_**Chapter 19 preview: "Everyone," you said nervously, "Victoire and I have something very important to tell you. It will change all of our lives forever."**_

**Sorry, I had to do that. How else do I expect to get reviews?**

**Also, I'm sorry I used about half the epilogue for this chapter. I just thought it would make a good addition to the story since it's an important event in Harry's and Albus's life. Let me know if it bothers anyone.**


	19. Chapter 19: Unexpected News

**Chapter 19: Unexpected News**

_January 23__rd__, 2018_

Training someone else to be an auror isn't easy, even if that person is your own godson. Now I know what Mr. Robbards went through when he was training Ron, Neville, and I. In the future, you were going to replace Ron because he was retiring as an auror and planned on helping George with his joke shop. You aren't near ready to take Ron's place, but you've only been training with me for only a year and four months. Honestly, you're doing wonderfully, and by the time Ron does retire in a year and a half, you'll be ready. I got a little worried earlier today, though, when an owl came for you carrying a concerning letter.

We were in the middle of a mock duel when the letter arrived. I was trying to get you to be more aggressive in your dueling, but you were having none of it.

"I don't want to hurt you, Harry." You said softly. "You _are_ thirty-seven, for Merlin's sake…"

"Did you just call me _old_?" I asked teasingly.

You grinned deviously. "You could call it that. I mean, let's face it, you're probably not as fit as you were when you defeated Voldemort almost twenty years ago."

I laughed. "That may be true, but I'm still way more experienced than you, and therefore, I could easily destroy you if I wanted to." I paused, suddenly becoming serious. "In all seriousness, though, you can't be afraid to hurt me. I can take a few minutes of pain for a good cause. You know how much I've been though, I can take it. If you come face-to-face with a deatheater, and you are afraid to even use the Cruciatus Curse, that deatheater will kill you before you even know what was happening."

"But that deatheater isn't my godfather." You sighed.

Just then, a barn owl landed on your shoulder. Curiously, you untied letter from the owl's leg, opened the envelope and began to read the letter. It was a good thing a chair was nearby, because you soon collapsed into it. For several minutes you stared in utter shock at the words on that single sheet of parchment.

"Teddy, is everything alright? Did something happen to Andromeda?" I was already assuming the worse. I figured something must be wrong with Andromeda. What else could make you react in such a way?

"N-No." You stammered finally. "Grandmum's fine, as far as I know."

"Then what does the letter say?"

"It's not the letter, Harry." You said softly. "I've been feeling weak all day. I must be dehydrated or something. That's probably why I collapsed. I should go home."

"Are you sure?"

You nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to get you sick."

"Alright, go get some rest." I replied, still not convinced that the reason you gave for collapsing was accurate. I was even less convinced when the auror office door slammed instead of closing quietly like it usually did. I quickly followed you out the door.

"Teddy!" I called. "Wait!"

You spun around, and I saw tears in your eyes. You, my normal strong-as-diamonds godson, were actually crying. "What, Harry?" you asked impatiently.

"What's the real reason your upset?" I asked softly. "Come on, Teddy I know you better than that. You know you can't lie to me."

"I just don't feel my best, alright?" You snapped. "I need to go home and… and clear my head." And with that you disapparated.

Something is up, and I'm determined to find out what it is. As your godfather, it's my responsibility to do so.

_February 11__th__, 2018_

Last Saturday, Ginny and I, along with the other Weasleys received letters from our children, explaining that for the first time ever, Hogwarts was allowing families to visit students the weekend before Valentine's Day. Parents would get to spend all day Saturday, February 10th – yesterday - with the students if the students wished. Also for the first time, parent-professor conference would be held. Ginny, the Weasleys and I, along with you decided to go. What happened next was something no one expected.

It was the first time many of the adults had returned to Hogwarts since they graduated, and kids like Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo hadn't even _seen _Hogwarts before yesterday, so excitement buzzed around the castle. When we entered the Great Hall, it wasn't hard to find the nine oldest members of the Weasley/Potter next generation, as they were the biggest clump of students waiting for family members, and half of them had the signature Weasley-red hair. After dozens of hugs and kisses, we all managed to find an abandoned hallway, so that we could eat our lunch as a family without being disturbed.

Throughout the meal, you and Victoire didn't say much. You both appeared to be extremely nervous, and it worried me. However, I was to only one who seemed to notice, so I didn't say anything. Suddenly you cleared your throat so loudly, that everyone turned to look at you and became silent. "Everyone," you said nervously, "Victoire and I have something very important to tell you. It will change all of our lives forever."

"Well, spit it out." George teased. "Don't take all weekend!"

Victoire took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She whispered but everyone still heard her. Grandmum Molly dropped her glass of fire whiskey on the floor, causing it to shatter. Fleur began swearing violently in French, while Bill looked extremely hurt and disappointed in his little girl. Dominique looked as though she had been punched in her stomach, probably because her older sister, her role model, had done something she would have never imagined her sister doing. Everyone else looked so shocked that they couldn't speak.

Why hadn't I realized this before? The letter, when you collapsed in the chair and seemed to be frozen in time, when you slammed the door, and when I caught you with tears in your eyes… they were all clues. The more I thought about it, I did notice that Victoire seemed to have put on a few pounds, but I assumed it was because she was Head Girl and got extra snacks and sweets from the house elves.

To me, I felt like I had failed you and your parents as being your godfather. You had gotten your girlfriend pregnant before you were married, before you had a job and paychecks, and right in the middle of your auror training. I was the closest thing to a father that you had, and this pregnancy made me wonder: had I failed at my job? I glanced at you, but you ducked your head and avoided my eyes.

Suddenly, Fleur got over her anger enough to stop swearing in French and start yelling in English.

" 'ow could you do zis, Victoire? We trusted you, and Teddy!" she snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, Mum." Victoire stammer. "We… we didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to? Zey always say zat. 'ow could you 'not mean to?' You 'ave brought shame to both ze Weasley family and ze Delacour family! You're not even out of Hogwarts yet!"

Victoire couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and buried her head in your shoulder. Instinctively, you began rubbing her back, attempting to calm her down.

"Fleur," Bill said softly, speaking for the first time. "Now let's not be unreasonable."

"I am not being unreasonable! You are taking her side, and I cannot take it!" Fleur snapped, and stormed down the hall.

Bill sighed. "Victoire?" he asked softly.

Victoire lifted her head from your shoulder for a second. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you just one question?"

Victoire nodded weakly.

"Did I fail you as a father?"

Victoire gasped. "Daddy, no… don't say that…"

Bill sighed again. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Victoire nodded, and followed her father in the opposite direction that Fleur had gone in. Everyone was silent, not sure what to say after all that. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Teddy, will you come for a walk with me?"

You stood up silently, and we set off for a third hallway. We walked in silence, until I asked, "Is this was the letter you received about two weeks ago about?"

You nodded. "I still have in my pocket."

"May I see it?" I asked softly.

You nodded again, and handed me the letter.

_Dearest Teddy,_

_I'm sorry I'm not telling you in person, but I cannot wait until I see you in person. By then it will be too late to tell you. You need to know now. Teddy… I'm pregnant, and about five weeks along… I'm scared, and don't know what to do. But I love you Teddy, I really do. Please help me. I need you._

_Love, _

_Victoire_

The letter wasn't long, but it was a major piece of your life. As I handed the letter back to you, I saw that you were crying. "Harry," you sobbed. "What am I going to do? I'm not ready to be a dad. I'm nineteen!"

I hesitated. "I tell you what you're going to do. As I told you before, when your mother got pregnant with you, your father left her because he was afraid you were going to be a werewolf, and he still thought he was putting you and your mother in danger. He came to Number Twelve and tried to join Ron, Hermione, and I in the hunt for horcuxes. I became angry with him, and called him a coward. I think that was what eventually made him return to your mother, along with his uncontrollable love for her. What I _never _want to see you do, is leave Victoire in the time that she's needs you most. Do you understand me."

You nodded weakly. "Actually, earlier on the day I received Victoire's letter, I decided that I was going propose to Victoire after she graduated from Hogwarts. The plan was to pick out a ring, and then propose to her right after she got off the Hogwarts Express. I was going to tell you about my plan after auror training, but then the letter came, and I never got a chance. I can't really carry out that exact plan now, because by the time June comes, Victoire will be about six months along, and people will think I'm only proposing because she's pregnant. But the thing is, I really do love her."

I smiled. "That's good. You're being extremely responsible."

You sighed. "Thanks, Harry. But... there's just no way I'm ready to be a dad. I won't even be done with my auror training. How am I going to support Victoire _and _a baby."

"Teddy Remus Lupin," I said firmly. "I will do everything in my power to help you become an auror as quickly as possible. Until then, I lend you money, and you can pay it back whenever you are able."

You smiled. "Thanks, Harry." You said, and gave me a hug.

It honestly isn't a problem. No matter what I will always take care of you. I am your godfather, and it is my duty to do so.

**Author's note: Well, I just barely got my five reviews. And technically, it was four, but somehow, someone managed to post a review twice. Really, I shouldn't count it… but luckily for you, I'm anxious to finish this story and move on to a new one.**

**Also, next chapter is the last chapter. Sorry, but I have an idea for a new story buzzing around in my mind, and it won't go away! I'm really anxious to start it, so I'm going to bring this story to a close. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I really, really want to get at least 45 reviews… that would be amazing.**


	20. Chapter 20: Reactions

**Author's Note (Please read. Very important.): Okay, first off, sorry if that chapter was a little dramatic and out of character of Teddy, but no one is perfect, and I just wanted to prove just how strong Teddy's love for Victoire is, and that he will support her no matter what, and that Harry will always be there for him. A kind reviewer asked, "What happened to the good innocent Teddy Lupin that we all know and love? *sniffle* There's a good reason for this.. Right?" And, yes there is a good reason. You'll find out in this chapter.**

**And now, I give my thanks to the following reviewers (in order of who reviewed first): DragonQuill6913, MandyHarry64, mit 1, iamnumbernine, "SheWhoMustNotBeNamed", , marzip, SparksSnitch154, Marina918, ziggyzigzap, Zireael07, BlueWrackspurts, Sweets5236, ResuscitatedHope, and lexi427 (15, not bad). **

**And Thanks to everyone who favorite this story/me or added the story/me to their favorite story/author list.**

**One more thing: Just because I'm finished with the story doesn't mean I disappeared off the face of the Earth. ****Even if you're reading this in the year 2017, please continue to review. ****:)**

**Chapter 20: Reactions**

_September 2__nd__, 2018_

Victoire gave birth to a healthy baby boy today. You named him Remus Harry Lupin, after your father and I, which made me extremely proud. You will be a great father. I know you will.

After Victoire returned from Hogwarts, you proposed to her at The Burrow, and she happily said yes. The two of you decided to wait until after the baby was born to get married, though. Fleur soon warmed up to the idea of being a grandmother, and she grew to enjoy preparing for the baby with Victoire. Andromeda, Molly, and Arthur were excited to become great-grandparents, even though they were all only in their sixties.

You spent countless hours with me in auror training, but made time for Victoire and now, Remus. I couldn't be more proud of you.

_September 6__th__, 2019_

I am extremely proud of you. I know I said that last time I wrote, but it's true. You and Victoire got married in late April of this year, when Remus was seven months old. It was a wonderful wedding, as I'm sure you'd agree.

You are a wonderful father and husband. You balance your time wonderfully between Victoire, Remus, and auror training, and I couldn't be more proud. Your training is coming along fabulously, and I think you are now ready to become an auror. You have defied the odds in the sense that despite being a young dad, you never gave up, and now your dream of becoming an auror is coming true. You really are a good kid, Teddy, you always were, and Victoire's pregnancy didn't do anything to change that. If anything, it proved that you're a wonderful son, grandson, godson, father, and husband even move than we knew you were before. You really are a special person.

I have decided to give you this letter on the day that I graduate you from auror training, and you officially become an auror. You have done well, Teddy, and you deserve everything. Good luck… with, well, life in general, and remember that I will always be there for you in case you need me.

Love always, your godfather,

Harry Potter

(line) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Harry sighed in contentment as _he folded up his incredibly long letter to Teddy and sealed it in an envelope. The next day was Teddy's graduation from auror training, and Harry was anxious to see his reactions to the letter.

At the end of auror practice the following day, Harry handed Teddy his certificate that declared him to be an auror and shook his hand as he struggled to keep the tears of joy in his eyes from falling. Then, he handed Teddy the letter.

"What's this?" Teddy asked curiously.

Harry smiled. "It's just a little something I wrote for you. I recommend you read it at home, though, as it's kind of long."

Teddy smiled back, and after saying a quick goodbye to Harry, set home for his apartment, where his wife and child were waiting for him. He didn't get a chance to read the letter until after dinner, but once he finally started, he decided it was the best gift he had ever received. At some points in the letter, Teddy laughed, and at others, he had tears in his eyes. When he finished the letter, he was so touched by it, he wanted to thank Harry right away. After telling Victoire where he was going, Teddy apparated to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and rang the doorbell. After a minute or so, Harry opened the door.

"Teddy," Harry said pleasantly, surprised but pleased to see his godson, "what can I do for you?"

Teddy wrapped his arms around his godfather and gave him a tight squeeze. "Thank you." he whispered.

Harry patted Teddy's back affectionately, and not needing to ask what Teddy was thanking him for, replied simply, "You're welcome."

Indeed, Harry was a very good godfather, and luckily for him, his godson knew it, and Teddy was the best godson, husband and father anyone could ask for.

_Fin_

**Author's Note: Well, that's it! I hope you liked it and review!**

**If you want more of my writing please check out any of my other stories, and/or check out my next story, a Rose/Scorpius fic called **_**Trust Me**_**. Thanks for reading, and in some cases, reviewing! :)**

"_**TRUST ME"**_** SUMMARY: **** It wasn't that Rose didn't like Scorpius. She just didn't trust him. There is no way they'll ever be friends, but Scorpius has other ideas, maybe for something a little bit more than friendship. Eventually R/S. Most likely rated T.**

**Until next time, **

**~TwiHarInk113**


End file.
